The Edison Group Destoyers
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: Previously titled The New Ones: The Gang is in Andrew's Safe house and they get some new friends to help them takedown the EG but when one of them betrayes them, things turn bad! I suck at summerys but it's better than it sounds i promise! Chlerek!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so i haven't read the story in a while so here it goes! btw in the story simon and chole are dating and derek will fall for someone soon! plz go easy on me! thanx! and the gang is in Andrew's safe house. oh and this story is detacated to **_

nekoangel1212 plz look at her stories! there amazing! :)

Chloe Pov.

I had been a week since we came to Andrew's safe house and we heard that we were have 2 more super naturals come to help us and teach us. Andrew never told us what their name were but he said they would be here by noon. it was 11 and i was getting really anxious. Simon came behind me and put his arms around me.

"will you calm down! i'm sure they are really nice people. come watcha movie with me." said Simon with his gorgeous smile.

'fine." i said. so we sat down on the couch and Simon put in his favorite movie. Avatar. we watched this for a while until Tori came down and hold us they Andrew wanted us in the kitchen. the three of us when to the kitchen and saw that Derek and Andrew were already there.

" ok so as you all know we will be having 2 more supernatural comming here to live with us. they are very different so be nice ok.?"

"what do you mean different?" asked Derek.

"you'll see when they explain." said Andrew. just then we heard a knock at the door and Andrew went to get it.

Derek POV

As i heard a knock at the door i tensed. i always did when anyone knocked at the door. we were still runing from the Edison Group and i really hated being on the run. it always meant hiding and sneaking around. just then Andrew came back the the kitchen with two other supernaturals. i immediately smelt werewolf and let out a small growl. Simon and Chloe looked at me funny but i ingnored them. it was a boy and girl. twin it looked like. the boy had short, spikey black hair and black eyes. my hight and muscle build. next the girl had Chole's hair lenght with brown hair and greenish gold eyes. she was about 5 foot 5 i guessed.

"This is Jade and Tyler." said Andrew. " the new supernaturals"

"hey" said Jade. Tyler just stared at me with a blank expression. i stared back with the same expression. "can we have some intro's?" asked Andrew.

"sure"said Chloe. "hi! i'm Chole and i'm a necromancer and i'm 15." Simon went next. "hey i'm Simon. I'm a sad excuse for a sorccer and i'm 16." then Tori

" hey I'm Tori! with a i people. i'm a really powerful witch so if u don't have a death wish don't piss me off! and i'm 16."

then came me. " i'm Derek and a werewolf. i'm 16." then Andrew introduced himself and looked at the Jade and Tyler. Tyler introduced himself.

"hey i'm Tyler i'm 17 and i'm a sorccer and werewolf combined." then Tyler looked at me and i could tell he might be i little trouble. Jade went next.

"hey i'm Jade. i'm Tyler's sister but i have different powers. i can do anything you could proubly think of. basicly my power is senceing others powers and i, i don't know, learn them somehow and then i can do them." she said with a smile.

" really? cool!" said Simon, Chole and Tori at the same time. they laughed after that happened. " can you name something you can do?" asked Chole.

"sure" said Jade. " i can shapeshift, read minds, see the future, fly, control the elements so ya lots of stuff." she said with her smile again.

"wow"said Tori. "could you show us?" "sure! come outside." we all walked outside exsept Tyler and Andrew who were putting the bags away.

" ok" said Jade, "name something you think i can do or better yet Tori can you do somthing for me?" "sure said Tori.

"ok throw a blue sprak/fire ball at me." Tori stared at her in schock. "please Tori." said Jade." you won't hurt me i promise". Tori still stared at her like she was crazy and did as she was told but instead of one fire ball she shot 4. Tori screamed no but they never hit Jade. we all stared in schock and Jade used her hand and the fire moved with her hand but never touched her. " cool uh? asked Jade. "you soo have to teach me that Jade" said Simon. " sure thing Simon!" said Jade. "this is why me and Tyler are here. we are gonna help you guys with your powers. and yes Derek we are gonna help you to." she said looking at me with a smile. just then Andrew called us in the house.

"ok so we will ba haveing some room ajustments. Jade will be with you girls in oyur room and Tyler in the boys." Tori and Chole jumped for joy while Simon gave Tyler a high five. i just stood there looking and hoping me and Tyler would get along. "Andrew?" Jade asked.

"yes."

"do you think we can have a camp fire tonight. get to know each other better?"

"sure Jade. i think that is a exalent idea."

"sweet! thanks" she said. she looked at me and said" Derek would you help me get wood and stuff like that for to night?"

"umm sure" i said kind of shocked that she asked me. she smiled at me and we headed out the door.

**Ok so this my first Chapter. hope you guys like it! i know it kind of short but hopefully the other will be longer! review and i write more very soon! thanx love ya'll! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok sorry guy! i had writers block but then i got an idea so here is the chapter! hope you guys like! and sooo sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter with simon and the spelling!**

Derek's POV

Jade and me made our way outside when out of no where she asked me if I liked Chloe. i stared just stared at her dumdstruck. i kind of liked Chloe but she was with Simon and i couldn't hurt my bro like that.

"OMG! you really like her don't you? you really like her, you wanna kiss her!" sang Jade. i let out a growl for her to shut it and she did but only for a little while.

"You know she doesn't like Simon enough to really date him/ you can still say you like her. she really like you Derek. she really does!" said Jade.

i just looked at her and sighed. she could never like me. i'm a monster just like every one says. and plus she is with Simon.

"Hey! just because she likes Simon doesn't mean she can't like you! and yes Derek i just read your mind!" said jade with a laugh. i just stared at her again. god she was gonna be annoying! maybe even worse than Tori. no what! scratch that no one can be worse that Tori. Jade let out a laugh reading my mind yet again.

"So were is this camp shed of yours?" asked Jade.

" Just north of here. we're close." i said. we walked some more in complete silence until we got to the shed. as soon as i saw the shed it brought back memories. Me, Simon and dad having campfires. Staying out and sleeping under the stars. they were good memeories but that was when i was ten. six years agao before we started having to run form the Edison Group.

"Ok so how many chairs should we take?" asked Jade.

"umm seven i guess since that is how many of us there are." i said. We grabbed the chairs, me taking 4 and her 3, and ventured back to the house. when we got back i saw Chloe, Simon and Tori got the fire pit set in place and were talking about what we should eat for supper. Jade ran over to them, with chiars in her small arms, and got Tori and Chloe to help set them up. Meanwhile Simon walked over to me and we just stood there watching the girls set thing up.

"So what did you guys talk about?" asked Simon. His question caught me off guard but i asnwered: "umm nothing really. just how she liked the place and were the shed was." i said.

"oh!" said Simon and that was were the conversation ended. Then just a few moments later Chloe called for our help. Me and Simon walked over to the girls and helped.

"so were do you think we should put the chairs? in a circle or just were ever?" asked Chloe.

"How bout just were ever so everyone can sit were they wish!" said Simon. then Chloe looked at me and asked the same question.

"Umm what Simon said. so everyone can sit were they want." i said. just then Jade whispered something to Tori that i couldn't hear and they laughed. we all looked at them in confustion.

"What's so funny?" asked Chloe.

"I'll tell you later. or right now since i just decided that you me and Tori and gonna talk on our room! and Derek don't listen in on our converstaion please! you too Simon!" Jade said and with that she dragged Chloe and Tori away. After a few minutes of just standing there like a idoit i went inside with Simon hot on my heels. once we got inside i heard the girls talking but it stoppped all of a sudden.

"go away Derek! i know you can hear us!" shouted Jade from up stairs, "You and Simon go and get wood for tonight please!" said Jade. i grumbled and called for Simon. then we ventured outside for wood.

CPOV

Jade motined for us to be quiet and thenas if right on cue i heard Derek walk inside.

"go away Derek! i know you can hear us!" shouted Jade. "You and Simon go and get wood for tonight please!" said Jade. i heard Derek grumble and i let out a giggle. So did Tori and Jade.

" so what was it you wanted to know?" asked Jade.

"Why were you guys laughing about out side?" i asked.

"Wolf-Boy likes you!" shouted Tori with a laugh. i just staed at her shocked. _Derek likes me? wow! come to think of it i kind of like him to- no Chloe you like Simon not Derek!_

_"_what?" i said. "but how do you know?" i asked.

"Jade can read mind remember!" said Tori.

"oh right!" i said blushing. god i can feel so dumb sometimes. Jade laughed i'm sure i blushed some more.

"You know you should date him, Chloe. he _really _likes you!" said Jade with a smile on her face.

"well..."

**Ha! cliffy! i think! lol R&R plz! you know you want to! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so here is chapter 3! enjoy! i fix chapter one so if you want you can look at that again. plz plz review! thanx! and if you guys are wondering were Tyler is he is in Andrew office talking to him.**

CPOV

"Well..I-I. I can't! i'm with Simon! and even if i did like Derek I'd hurt Simon and i can't do that." i said.

"Do you want my advice?' asked Jade. i just shook my head becasue my voice, for some reason, wouldn't work.

"Date him! you and him would make a really cute couple! don't you think so Tori?" asked Jade. Tori just made a fake gag which made me laugh.

" you really should date him though Chloe! even though i think you and Wolf-Boy would make a gross couple you should date him!" said Tori. i just stared at her in schock. did Tori just say something NICE? wow.

"well.." i let my sentince dragg out.

"oh for chirst sakes just date him!" said Tori "be selfish for once! if you like Simon don't worry about hurting Derek and vis vera!" shouted Tori.

"ok ok i got it! no need to go and crazy!" i said calmly. then we just sat there look at eacheother for what seemed like ages but it was proubly only a few minutes. then jade broke the silence. "ok i don't know about you but i'm gonna go and get supper ready. come if you want." said Jade and with that she left the room. Tori looked at me with a small smile and then left to go help Jade. so that just let me and my thoughs. wheni finally decided who i was goona pick i went down stairs to help the girls.

DPOV

me and Simon got back from geting woods and put the wood in the pit. just when i was about to get paper to start the fire i felt my arm muscles spasm. Shit! not tonight i thought. next thing i know i run into Chloe and knock her flat on her butt. i help her up and i start to apoligize: "Chloe, i'm so sorry i didn't see you and-" but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

" Derek i know. it's ok and i'm fine. no harm done ok?" said Chloe. i just shook my head in agreement when another muscle spasm hit.

" your Changeing again aren't you? asked Chloe.

"ya i think so." i said and scratched my arm were the spasm hit.

"Come on. you and me are going to fine a clearing for your Change." she said and i just let her dragg me along as we headed out to the woods. we walked some more until we found a clearing.

"this ok?" she asked. i nodded my head and then i found myself looking in a sea of blue eyes.

"Chloe? can i you something?" i asked.

"sure Derek. but umm can i say something first?" Chloe asked. i looked at her with a puzzled look but said yes. then she took a step closer to me and she put her arm around my neck and pulled me down. once our lips met i swear fireworks went off. i put my hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me and she didn't resist. we kissed for a little longer until we had to break apart for air. once we did i just looked at her with the biggest smile on my face.

CPOV.

i just KISSED Derek. i can't belive i just kissed him but i did. and then i realized why i pick him insead of Simon. when i kissed Simon i never felt a spark like a when i kissed Derek. we broke apart for air and i saw the best sight in the world. Derek was smiling. accutly smiling. i smiled back and gave him another quick kiss.

" so what was it that you wanted to tell me?" i asked.

" well kindof the same thing you did." he said blushing slightly.

"oh!" i said shocked.

"ya!" said Derek.

"we should head beack so they don't come looking for us." i said. "ok." he said. he took my hand and our fingers interwinded. then we walked back to the house happy and smiling.

**Ok so there is Chapter 3! plz plz PLZ review! you would make me the happiest person in the world! thanx! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter four! i'm really sad that only one person is reviewing! thanx you derekandchloe4ever! ur the best! hope i spelt that right lol! enjoy! :)**

**Cpov**

as we walked back Derek got alot worse. his fever kicked in and sweat started to drip lightly down his forhead. plus his muscle spasms got worse as well.

"Should we go back to the clearing? we can if you need to." i said wiht worry in my voice. i hope he didn't hear it.

"Nah! i think i can manage until tonight. plus i need to get stuff for the Change." said Derek with one of his VERY rare smiles that i loved so much.

" what kind of stuff do you need?" i asked puzzled.

" well if your coming i'll need a blakent and maybe some extra clothes for me." said Derek.

"oh right." i said and i'm sure i blushed because he grabbed my chin, gently, with his finger and looked me in the eye. In a matter of seconds i was in a sea of emerald green, one of the most beautiful sights ever.

"hey no need to be embaressed." said Derek. i just looked at him and nodded. he smiled again and we contuied to walk, hand in hand until we got to the house. i let go of Derek's hand and he gave me a questioning look. i mouthed later and nodded towards Simon. he looked at Simon and nodded in agreement knowing what i meant. Tori and Jade were bickering on what to eat: hambugers or hotdogs. Simon was trying to get them to agree when he saw me and Derek. as soon as Simon saw my face he gave a smile but it soon changed to a frown of concerion. he left the girls and walked over to us and asked were we have been.

" hey where were you guys? me, Jade and Tori have been looking for you since 4 and it's six already! so where the hell have you been?" shouted Simon. i could see he was furious and i heard Derek growl. i looked at him confused but he didn't see me. he was glaring at Simon i mean full on glare. for a monent he acctully scared me.

"we were going for a walk. is that ok Sergant Simon." growled Derek. Simon gave Derek a confused look adn mutter a whatever.

"hey Chloe can i talk to you?" asked Simon.

"sure were do want to talk?" i questioned.

"how bout in mine and Derek's room." he said. i agreed and we went to their room in slience. once we got into the room he walked to his bed and patted a spot beside him for me to sit. i went and sat and asked "what did you want to talked about?"

"Chloe, i know we've..um kind of been a little more than friends and i was... ummm wondering if you were wanting to go beond that boundry?" he said. i could tell he was nervous. _Oh god what am i gonna let him. no Simon i don't because i like Derek, how much of a jerk will i sound like then! help! _i thought.

"umm well i-" i started to say but he cut me off.

"There's someone else isn't there. not before me but now isn't there?" said Simon. i felt sadnees and guilty comover me as i saw Simons face. it was expressionless but his eyes gave him away. i saw pure sadnnes and hurt.

"Simon i'm sorry i was going to tell you but i just i.." but i couldn't finish because i ran to my room with tears running down my face. i slammed to door closed and let the tears fall. i was such a terrible person. i listened to Tori and Jade and now i hurt Simon. i'm such a terrible person. a little while later i heard a knock at the door and someone call my name.

"W-who is i-it" i said as my last tear fell from my eyes and onto my face.

"it's Jade. can i come in please?" i gave a mumbled yes and she walked in. she took one look at me anad rushed over shooting questions.

"what happened? who did this? why are you crying?" she asked her voice rich with concerion.

"S-simon. i hurt him and now i'm feel like a terrible person." i said my voice still shaky.

"Shh it ok. you aren't a bad person. he just is a jerk for makeing you cry like this." said Jade. i just sat ther in Jade's arm as her rocked me back and forth. it was oddly comforting, she was like a older sister. once i was done haveing my crying session Jade let go of me and she said she was going to go and get Tori. i nodded a ok and just sat there again with my thoughts. _god i wish Derek was here. i need him and man did that sound really corny but it's true. _moments later i heard another knock at the door.

"come in" i said my voice no longer shaky. then in walked my savior. Derek. he looked at me and i saw worry and concerion in his eyes. he rushed over to me and asked what was wrong.

"it's Simon. i hurt simon and now i feel terrible." i said. i heard Derek let out a growl and i looked at him confused.

"why did you just do that?" i asked

"do what?" asked Derek

"you just growled when i said "it's Simon"" i said looking at him with a smile on my face.

"oh i did?" he asked.

"yes you did. so why did you do it?" i asked yet again.

"umm well i just hated the umm thought of Simon makeing you cry like this." he said blushing slighty. i smiled at him again and get him a quick kiss on the lips. he smiled at this and held out his hand for me to take and i did. we walked down stairs and went outside. we saw that everyone else was sitting at the fire already so we joined them. Jade looked my way and i gave her an assuring smile. Me and Derek saw there was to chairs let and they were right beside eachother. i smiled at this and so did he. we sat down hand in hand. then tori noticed our hands.

"OMFG. noo way. you and Wolf-boy. ha this is rich." said Tori laughing and as she was laughing she fell out of her chair causing us all to laugh. she grumbled something about "not funny" and got back in her seat.

"so what are we eating?" i asked

"we are having hamburgers and hotdogs. what ever you feel like haveing." anounced Jade. i saw that they had already cook the food so i dug in. i was starving. everone gave me funny looks but i said "what? i'm hungery." they gave me one last look before digging in themselves. we ate and talked and had a all aroung good time until Derek started to get fidgety.

"do you want to go?" i asked in a whisper. he just nodded and i asked of we could be excused. they nodded and we left to go to the clearing.

**Ha! cliffy! R&R and you get fast updates! plz review what you think! thanx! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok i'm sooooo sorry i haven't updated in forever! plz plz PLZ forgive me! thanx! ok i hope you enjoy!**

**Chloe's POV**

Me and Derek walked into the clearing and then Derek fell to his knees. I sat beside him and whispered assuring thing in his ear has his muscles moved under his skin like snakes and his bones craked as they reformed and moved. He whimpered and cried in pain as the Change was happening. I felt soft black hair start to grow from his shoulders has the Change was coming to a end. Seconds later Derek was a big black wolf. I smiled from ear to ear at him before saying:

"You did it Derek you did it!" I said and rapped my arms around his neck. He did a chuckle, if wolves could even chuckle, and moved into my hug. We sat there for a few moments until Derek pulled away. That was we I realized how cold I was and how I missed his warmth. I gave a light shiver and Derek came back to sit beside me. I looked at him and looked at he me as if to say _is this better? _I nodded and moved closer to him. After a few minutes I heard the soft snores from Derek and knew he was asleep. i smiled down at him before i heard a snap of a twig.

I looked around franticly, trying to see who it was, when i saw him. my worst nightmare.

**Jade's POV**

Me, Tori, Simon and Tyler were haveing a laugh and sitting by the fire when a vision hit me.

~Vision~

**Derek and Chloe were sitting in a clearing when a guy with blonde and and blue eyes aprouched them. He looked at Derek and then at Chloe. He had a smile on his face when he looked at Chloe and Derek let out a terrifying growl. The guy, I somehow got the name Liam, smiled his creeper smile and lunged at Derek. The two boys fought on the round, rolling around, and Chloe reached into her pocket to find something but it wasn't there. Liam got a hold of Derek and threw him against a tree and his head hit the tree with a earsplitting crack. Chloe screamed and Liam walked towads her...**

I was snapped back into reality by Tyler shaking the life out of me.

"Jade! Jade snap out of it! Did you have a vision?" he asked his voice full of worried and concern.

"we need to find Chloe and Derek!" was all I said before Tori and me ran full sprint into the woods to find them.

**Chloe POV**

Derek was flung agianst a tree when i screamed!

"NOOOO!" I shouted. Derek's head hit the tree with a earsplitting crack and I cringed. Liam smiled at Derek before turning to me. I shrank back away from him, scared at what he might do. Liam aprouched me with his creeper smile on his face and grabbed my arm. He yanked me toward him and I let out a yelp. He moved his free hand to my face and softly stroked my face, going from my cheek to my lips, and smiled yet again.

"GET YOU FILTHY HANDS OFF HER RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL FUCKING PAY!" I heard someone yell at the top of there lungs. I looked over to see my group of saviours: Tori Jade Simon and Tyler were all coming to the clearing to help me and Derek. Tori threw sparks at Liam and, suprisingly without hurting me, hit Liam and he flew in a tree. Jade ran over to Derek to take a look at his head while Tori and Simon ran at me and gave me the biggest bear hug in the history of all bear hugs. I laughed at them before i remeber that Derek was hurt! I ran to Derek and Jade to see what was wrong.

"Is he ok? whats wrong? will he be ok?" I asked in a hurry. Jade took one look at me before leaning towards Dereks _mouth!_ I looked at her in confusion then I noticed that there was a blueish light coming _out_ of her mouth and going into Dereks. Derek's chest moved up and down then I heard a faint groan come from him. I smiled at Jade and she smiled back before calling Tyler over to help her carry Derek back to the house.

**OK i know it's short but plz forgive me! i don't have microsoft word at home so i can only update at shool! soooo sorry again! but plz plz plz review! thanks yet again! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is the next new chapter in The New Ones! :) i think i might change the tittle but i don't know what to chage it to? could you help me out my loyal readers? if you have a interesting title review or pm me it! thanks! :) if you want to be in my story i will be more that happy to put you in! :) just review a name power and looks and Etc! Oh one more thing! i don't do disclamiers! the reason being: EVERYONE KNOWS I DON'T OWN DP! ok now that i i'm done babbling here is the chapter!**

Previously:  
I smiled at Jade and she smiled back before calling Tyler over to help her carry Derek back to the house.

They carried Derek back to the house, causing him to groan and cry in pain with every movement Jade and Tyler made. I was surprised that Jade could carry Derek but I didn't say anything to her.

"We're almost there Derek! Hang in there!" Said Jade softly. He groaned in response and then we finally got to the house.

"Tyler, let's get him to the couch where I can get him cleaned up!" said Jade. They walked to the couch and set Derek down. Jade looked Derek over once and then she put her hands out in front of her and started to heal Derek. The same thing happened when she healed Derek quickly: blue-ish light started to come from her hand and it went all over Derek's body. 5 minutes later, Derek's eyes started to flutter open and I heard him mutter something. Jade chuckled and looked at me.

"Chloe? Is she alright? Where is she?" Derek asked in a hoarse voice. I laughed and went over to him.

"I'm right here Derek. I'm alright. You don't need to put yourself in pain." I said softly. I was on the verge of tears. He's alright! I thought, he's going to be ok. Derek saw one of my tears and wiped it way.

"Shh! No need to cry! I'm right here and you're ok! That's all that matters to me." He said. I nodded and tried to smile through my tears but it didn't turn out too pretty. Derek laughed at my attempt to smile and wrapped his muscular arms around me and held me. I snuggled into him. The last thing I heard before sleep took over me was; "I love you, Chloe."

~2 Hours Later~

I woke up to the sound of Derek's soft touch and his strong arms around my waist. I looked at my surrounding and saw that Jade was sitting on the arm chair looking at me with a HUGE smile on her face. I, of course, blushed like an idiot. She giggled softly before asking if I wanted help up.

"Yes please?" I asked softly trying not to wake Derek. But of course, having stupid werewolf hearing, I woke him up. He took one look at Jade coming towards me and growled. She stopped in her tracks and backed away.

"I'll leave you two alone then." she said and flashed a big smile at Derek. He gave her a confused look before turning to me and back to her but she was gone.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." I said sarcastically. Derek mutter a 'yeah' before we both got up. I walked into the kitchen to see Jade sitting there with a half eaten apple in her hands.

"Well, hello love birds! How are you on this fine morning?" she said in an overly- cheery voice.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all! How are you?" she said in her cheery voice again. I gave her a confused look, grabbed an apple and took a bite. Derek grunted in response and grabbed an apple, too. Me and Jade gave each other a look and then burst out laughing. Derek shook his head before going outside and doing something.

"So, where is everyone? And how long have you been up?" I asked Jade. She looked at me and smiled.

"Tori, Simon and Andrew are in sleeping land and Tyler went out for a run! I've been up since... well I really can't say because you won't believe me when I tell you!" she said with a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Go on tell me! How long have you been up?" I said, motioning for her to continue.

"Well... 3000 years! I'm part vampire so I never sleep or age!" she said so fast that I almost didn't catch it. I stared at her, speechless until she laughed at me and threw out her finished apple.

"Really? You never sleep or AGE? Well that's every woman's dream!" I said with a shaky laugh. I still couldn't believe she never slept!

"Yeah, I know! Never aging! So awesome…not!" Jade said.

"How is that not awesome? You never get old!" I said.

"Yeah I don't. But it sucks when you see all you family die right in front of your eyes!" she said. I looked at her speechless yet again. She never said it to me in a snappy voice, like Tori in the mornings, but in a normal/ robotic like voice. I felt a wave of pity role over me and I got out of my chair.

"Jade, I'm so sorry you had to go through that!" I said my voice full of sympathy.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." she said and gave me the best smile she could muster before going outside. I watched as she went outside and felt like I felt when I lost my mother. The pain came back to me like a fresh breeze. Suddenly it felt hard to breathe. I grabbed my chest and knew why it hurt. The memory of my mother was just too much for me to handle.

All of a sudden, I heard a blood curdling scream and I ran to the door.

**Ok so i'm done this chapter! hahaha! Cliffy! :) i'm evil! lol, anywho would you plz plz plz review! what will happen next? why did somone scream? review and find out next chapter! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is the nenw Chapter! i hope you guys enjoy this one! now you can find out why someone screamed! :) enjoy! :) **

Previously:

_All of a sudden, I heard a blood curdling scream and I ran to the door._

I bolted fo the door when I saw Jade screaming at a random guy in the lawn. She ran at him and gave him a huge hug. He laughed at her and smiled.

"Why the hell are you screaming?' I shouted. Jade looked at me before apologizing.

"Oh! Sorry! Chloe this is my best friend Travis. Travis this is my best friend Chloe Saunders!" She said. He smiled at me before saying hey. Travis had short spiky black hair and big brown eyes. He was as tall as Derek and Tyler and had the same muscle build. His skin had a copper tone to it.

"Hey! What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a werewolf and your a necro, right?" He asked with a warm smile on his face. I nodded just as Derek and Tyler came out of the woods and onto the yard. **(Cues the oooooos! lol) **

"Oh God! He's here? Why?" whined Tyler.

"Shut up Tyler! He's my friend! Oh calm your shit Derek! He won't touch Chloe." said Jade and by this time Derek was standing in front of me growling at Travis and Travis was doing the same with Jade. I saw Tyler out of the corner of my eye and I could see he was about to burst into laughter. Andrew and Simon came running out of the house to see the werewolves growling at eachother and me and Jade behind them. Tyler was killing himself laughing in the corner.

"What is going on here? Derek what is going on?" Andrew shouted.

"Andrew, this is my best friend Travis and when I saw him I screamed becasue I was excited. Then Chloe came outside ans saw mw and then I introuduced her to him. Derek and Tyler came out of the woods from a run shortly after and Derek went into protective mode. That was when you and Simon came outside and saw this." said Jade in a calm voice over Travis's shoulder.

"I see. well lets all go inside becasue we have more new guests coming to the house. I just expected only 3 not 4." and then Andrew threw a apolagetic smile at Travis. He returned the smile and we all went inside when the doorbell rang. Andrew went annd grabbed the door. Tori, Jade and Travis sat on the couch and Simon was in the armchair. Tyler was on the floor and me and Derek were on the loveseat when the new kids came in. There were two girls and one boy.

"Ok so I'd like it when you introduce yourself that you say your name, age, power and something you like to do. Simon could you go first?" said Andrew. Simon nodded and started.

"Hey i'm Simon and i'm a sorcerer. i'm 16 and i love to hang with Derek and Chloe and write comics." He said and looked at Tori.

"Hey i'm Tori and i'm a witch. i'm 16 and i love to hang with Chloe and Jade, shop and text people." She said and looked at Derek.

"Derek werewolf. I'm 16 and if you touch Chloe, Simon or Tori I will rip your arms off." He said and looked at Travis the whole time he said it. It was my turn: GREAT!

"Hey. I'm Chloe and I'm a necromancer. I'm 15 and I love to hang with Derek, Tori, Jade and Simon and I love to watch and direct movies." I said with a smile. I didn't stutter! oh my god! Derek looked at me and whispered in my ear.

"Good job! You didn't stutter once." he said with a smile and i returned it gladly. Jade started this time.

"Hey ya'll! Im Jade and I'm part vampire, werewolf, witch, socerer, any type of demon and much much more! so basicly I can do anything and everything! I'm 16 and I love to hang with everyone in the house and I REALLY love to use my powers." She said and looked at Travis and motioned for him to start. He smiled at her and started.

"Hey everyone. I'm Travis and I'm a werewolf. I'm 17 and I love to watch movies and chill with Jade. Once Travis was done Andrew motioned for one of the new kids to go. A girl with short, curly black hair and soft hazel eyes stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Hey. I'm Jewel and I'm a necromancer," she shot me a smile and I smiled back."I'm 16 and i love to read, write and chill with my boyfriend Drew and Stephine." she said and stepped back. A boy with falming red hair and dark brown eyes stepped forward.

"Hi everyone. I'm Drew and I'm a half-fire demon. I'm 17 and I love to hang with my beautiful girlfriend Jewel and my sister Stephine. I also love to meet people with rare powers." he said and threw a wink at Jade. Travis growled at hima and Jewel threw a death glare at Jade. Finally a girl with wavy golden hair and percing green eyes stepped forward.

"Hey everyone! I'm Stephine and I'm a half-water demon. I know it sounds weird that I'm a water demon and my bro is a fire demon but that's what we are. I'm 16 and I love to shop, dress up and hang with Jewel." she said and stepped back. It was silent for a moment until Andrew broke it.

"Well since everyone is know eachother how about we go have go have breakfast and then you all can go pick your rooms." said Andrew and with that we left to the kitchen.

**Ok so there is another Chapter! I hope you like! now you know who screamed and why. :) reviews are loved! :) Please review! I live off of them! lol Thanx! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here is the new chapter! :)**

CPOV

We all entered the kitchen and saw that someone had cooked eggs, bacon and things like that. They were scattered over the table.  
"Who made all this?" I asked, completely shocked. Everyone nodded in unison. I guess I voiced everyone's thoughts.  
"You can thank me later! But for now, dig in." said Jade to my utter shock. After Jade said that, everyone dove, literally, at the table to grab something to eat. Hmm…the werewolves got to the food the fastest! Funny, isn't it? We all got the amount of food we wanted except Jade. I gave her a confused and concerned look and then the next thing that happened shocked me.

_'I'm not hungry! I need to hunt later, so ya.'_ Jade said, but her mouth never moved a millimeter! Then I remembered she was part vampire. She gave me an apologetic smile then left the table to whisper something in Andrews's ear. Most of the people were into their food but Derek, Travis and I were the only ones listening, or trying to listen to her in my case, and then she left the room to go into the woods to hunt who knows what. Travis gave Derek one look before running off after Jade. I think there is something there, I thought before putting my plate in the sink and going to my room to listen to some music for a little while.

JPOV

As I walked in the wood, the burning in my throat got worse. It was like a fire that wouldn't be toned down unless if was fed by more wood, or in my case, blood. I all of a sudden noticed there was another presence around me. I inhaled the sent and knew who it was. Travis, my Travis. What? Did I jut say my Travis? He's not mine he's just a friend, right? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never heard him behind me until he put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped and he chuckled.  
"Always jumpy and lost in thought, eh?" said Travis with his famous playful smile on his lips.  
"Well maybe if you said something I wouldn't have jumped! But I see you are too amused to care that you scared the shit out of me!" I said but this just made him have a laughing fit! I rolled my eyes and walked farther way from him and the house.  
"Hey Jade, wait up!" Travis called. I looked back at him to see him jogging up to me and I smiled.  
"So what are we hunting today?" he asked as he put an arm around my shoulder.  
"I was thinking a deer or two and maybe, if I'm really up to it, I'll try and take out a mountain lion. But I'm afraid of what might happen." I said the last part in a whisper. I couldn't be that person again. I will not be a murderer!  
"It won't happen again, I promise! I'm right here so if you lose control I'll stop you, you know that!" he said and smiled. My heart seemed to melt and I nodded weakly.  
"But what if you can't grab me in time and then I slaughter too many people and-" but I was cut off by Travis putting his large hand over my mouth.  
"I will not let that happen to you again! Do you understand? I will not let you turn into a monster like your farther let you!" he said in a stern voice. I nodded weakly. When I was a younger vampire, my "farther" said he would teach me right from wrong but it turned out he just taught me wrong...

~Flashback~  
"Daddy, why do we eat humans? Isn't it wrong? The vampire council says we should eat animals instead, so why do we not listen to them?" I asked. He looked down at me, his gray eyes burning into my greenish gold ones and smiled a sweet smile.  
"We do it because we need power and if we don't have power, we die."

~Flashback over~

That was what he always said. I always just nodded and continued to suck the life out of millions of innocent humans. Never did they do anything to harm or hurt me, but yet here I was, killing a random stranger because I wanted power. He said slaughtering was right when it was wrong. He said being greedy was ok when it wasn't. He said many other things too and he also ruined my life. He was the reason I got caught by the Edison Group. He was the reason I got poked and stabbed by needles and knives. I was too caught up in my thoughts again, that I didn't even notice I was crying and Travis was shaking me.  
"Jade? Jade, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of worry and concern.  
"H-him! H-he taught me wrong! And it's all my fault I listened!" I cried. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest, momentarily forgetting about my burning throat.  
"Shh. It's ok; he won't touch you again or make you do anything against your will. I'll protect you! And if he gets anywhere near you, I will rip him to shreds!" he growled as I cried into his chest. And I finally noticed that I ruined his once nice shirt.  
"I-I'm so sorry I wrecked your shirt." I stuttered/cried.  
"Hey, it's all good. I can get another one if need be, so don't worry!" he said and smiled. "Jade, he won't hurt you like that ever again! I promise you my life he won't!" he said with so much protectiveness that the next thing that happened came as a shock. Travis looked me in the eye before he leaned in and kissed me.

CPOV

I was listening to my music when I heard a knock on the door. I told them to come in automatically, not caring at the moment who walked in my door. I looked up to see Derek standing there; all 6 foot something and full of muscle, staring at me with a joyful glimmer in his eyes. I smiled and motioned for him to sit next to me and he did.  
"So, what are you doing?" he asked casually. I laughed and held up my iPod.  
"Right! Sorry I had a dumb moment." he said and he blushed slightly.  
"Oh my god! Derek Souza had a dumb moment! It's the end of the world!" I said jokingly. He chuckled and then we just sat there looking into each others eyes. I smiled and leaned into him and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it slightly. We kissed for a moments more until we heard Tori knock on the door.  
"Hey guys, come on- oh you guys that is gross! I don't need to see that!" she said. Derek growled at her and I blushed. Big shocker there, right?  
"We'll be down in a minute!" Derek growled. I nodded and then Tori left the room with a rolling of her eyes.  
"Well, let's go down stairs and see what everyone wants then if you want, we can continue this." I said and he smiled. We both got up and made our way down stairs hand in hand.

**OK so I know I said I would get the room aragments in this chapter but I changed my mind! I hope you enjoyed! :) I'm thinking of adding more character so if you guys want to be in my story you just have to is review or pm me your characters name power age etc! well thats all for today so i can't wait to see what you guys think! bye ya'll! :) ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK **

As Derek and I got downstairs, I saw that everyone was there, Jade and Travis sitting really close together. I smile at her and she returned it as we sat down.  
"Okay, so I know that we just got some new kids here and they really haven't settled down yet but we are getting some more new kids. There isn't enough room for all of you to live here so we will be moving to a different safe house, which is bigger and in a safer location. I can get Jade and I to put a spell on it so it can be made safer. So what I'm trying to say is, kids pack your bags, we are moving." Andrew said finally.

"When are we moving?" asked Travis and Derek at the same time, which caused them chuckle.  
"As soon as we can, if you kids don't mind. We will be meeting the four new kids at the safe house and one of the kids I will be looking forward to meeting." he said the last part and smiled. Jade gasped and smiled at Andrew. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. I laughed and then so did she.  
"Well, that all I wanted to say so, if you want, you can go pack your bags. We will leave tomorrow morning." said Andrew and then everyone left to their rooms. Jade, Tori and I left to our room. We were packing when I noticed that Jade was packing a picture of her and someone with a wolf necklace hanging from one of the corners.

"Jade, if you don't mind me asking, who is that in the photo?" I asked, sincerely curious. She smiled at me before replying.  
"It's okay. It's my dad. Travis took the photo three days before he got taken away." she said and sighed.  
"Sorry, but how did he get 'taken' away?" asked Tori.  
"The Edison Group took him. The came to my house and told him that if he came without trouble, they wouldn't kill me…so he went. They never told me why he had to leave and I've never seen him since that day!" she finished with a painful sigh before continuing.

"I was 16 when he was taken away and in that year, I was bitten by a vampire. He said he was my father because he wiped my memory of my real dad. He taught me things that were very wrong, so I lived half my life being a murder! It was horrible because I didn't know any better!" she said and a silent tear fell down her cheek. I felt so bad for her and ran up, enveloping her in big hug. She smiled down at me and hugged back. Tori smiled in sympathy and put a hand on her shoulder. We grabbed our bags and then walked downstairs to put them by the door. Derek, Travis and Tyler came to the door next and wrapped their arms around our waist.  
"So did Jade tell you her story?" asked Travis. Tori and I nodded and he smiled. We all went to the living room then and sat down to watch a movie. The movie was Tangled and we all laughed at the cute kid movie. Jade jumped up all of a sudden out of Travis's arms and smiled.

"Why are you always so smiley?" asked Tori bluntly. Ah, good old fashion Tori.  
"Sorry, but I just figured out who the new kids are!" She exclaimed and smiled again. The group eyed her in question, causing Jade to sigh impatiently. "I read Andrew's mind."  
"Well, who are they?" asked Travis.  
"It's Zoey and Ellis!" she shrieked. I laughed before asking who Zoey and Ellis were.  
"They're old friends of mine and Travis's!" she said. Travis smiled at the news and Tyler groaned.  
"Dude? What is up?" Derek asked, eyeing Tyler.  
"Zoey is annoying as hell! She thinks it's fun to annoy werewolves! But she won't bug Travis for some reason! It's so screwed up! But at least now I won't be bugged as much!" he said and smiled evilly. Derek paled and we all killed ourselves laughing. Andrew walked downstairs from his office and saw our laughing fit.

"What is so funny?" he asked, clearly confused.  
"Derek got scared at what Tyler said and paled! It was hilarious!" said Tori. Andrew merely shook his head and left he room to go to the kitchen. After we all caught our breathe, we followed Andrew into the kitchen to find something to eat.

~Next Morning (CPOV)~

I woke up to someone shaking me lightly and telling me get up. I sat up to see Jade; dark circles under her eyes from not being able to sleep, sitting on the edge of my bed, smiling at me.  
"We have to go! The new safe house awaits. I'll go get Derek and maybe he'll have better luck on waking you up." she said with a wink and left. I groaned because it was to early just as Derek came in my room.  
"I heard you needed help getting up?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes before replying.  
"No, I don't need help, thank you." I said and got out of bed. I tried to walk to my dresser but tripped over my feet. A strong arm came around my waist and a voice whispered in my ear. "What was that about not needing help?" asked Derek jokingly. I shot him a glare before grabbing clothes and shooing him out so I could change. I threw on a baby blue shirt and a tight pair of skinny jeans thanks to Tori. I sighed and went downstairs to meet everyone and find out when we were leaving.

Derek was the only person I saw standing in the doorway. I gave him a confused look before he took my hand and led me to the waiting car.  
"You, me, Travis, Jewel and Stephine are in the same vehicle, while the others are in a different car." he said as we got in the car.  
"Who is driving the other car?" I asked and Travis answered my question.  
"Jade. She's been alive for 3000 years, so she _must _have the most experience, remember?" he said with a smile. There are lots of people smiling now a day, I thought.

The drive was very long and I slept on Derek's shoulder most of the ride. Once we got to our destination, everyone was half asleep so they really didn't know what was going on.  
"Jade, could you do me a favor and wake everyone up?" asked Andrew and Jade nodded. She did a funky hand gesture and then I felt a electric shock go through me. It didn't hurt- it just made me more awake. I saw everyone jump when the shock happened and they all looked more awake.  
"That's better." said Andrew and we all walked to the house. It was like Andrew's old safe house, but way, way, WAY bigger. It was like 10 mansions compared to his old house. I stared on in awe as we got to he door, only to see a girl with flaming red hair, big brown eyes and light freckles open the door. She took one look at Jade and screamed.  
"JADE! I've missed you soo much!" she said and ran to give Jade a massive hug.  
"I've missed you too, Zoey! Let's go inside and then we can talk later." said Jade and we walked inside. I saw 3 more kids sitting on the couch. A 2 guys and 1 girls. Now how come that sounded familiar?  
"Well, now that we are here, how about we get the intros going?" mused Andrew with a broad grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is the TENTH chapter already! Wow! Anywho I forgot to say this in the last few chapters but I want to thank my best friend hugforhowiexx for beta-ing this for me! Look at her stories she is amazing! The character Zoey is based off her and Jade is based off me if you haven't noticed by now! Ok sorry I'm babbling so here it the chapter! **

Previously  
_"Well, now that we are here, how about we get the intros going?" mused Andrew with a broad grin._

"I'll go first!" said Jade, turning to the crowd to speak.  
"HEY! I'm Jade and I can do anything and everything! I'm 16 and I love to read, write, sing and hang with Chloe, Tori, Zoey and Travis and, on the occasion, Derek." she said and looked at Travis.  
"Hey everyone who doesn't know me yet! I'm Travis and I'm a werewolf. I'm 17 and I love to watch movies, annoy Jade and hang out with Jade, Chloe and Derek." he announced and looked at Derek.  
"I'm Derek and I'm a werewolf. I'm 16 and if any of you hurt Chloe, Simon, Tori, Jade, Travis, Jewel, Drew or Stephine, I will kill you! Especially if you hurt Chloe!" he said the last part with a growl and I rolled my eyes at him. Always so protective. I was the one who went next.

"Hey, I'm Chloe and I'm a necromancer. I'm 15 and I love to hang with Jade, Simon, Tori, Derek and Travis. I want to, hopefully, direct a movie one day." I said and turned to gaze at Tori.  
"Hi! I'm Tori and I love to read, shop, text, go on the computer and hang with Chloe, Jade and Tyler." said Tori, smiling down at Tyler whom had offered her a place on his lap beforehand.  
"Hi! I'm Tyler and I'm a 17-year-old werewolf/sorcerer. I love to bug the crap out of my sister, Jade, watch movies and eat." he grinned and looked at Simon.  
"Hey! I'm Simon and I'm a sorcerer. I'm 16 and I love to write comics, read comics, hang with Chloe, Jade and Stephine and watch movies." he said and turned to Stephine with a glint in his eyes.  
"Hi everyone. I'm Stephine and I'm 16. I'm a water half-demon and I love to read, use my powers and bug the crap out of my brother, Drew." She said and looked at Drew.  
"Hiya! I'm Drew and I'm a half fire demon. I'm 17 and I love to hang with my beautiful girlfriend, Jewel and my sister Stephine." he said and looked at the last person in our group. Jewel.  
"Hey, I'm Jewel and I'm a necromancer. I'm 16 and I love to read, write and chill with my boyfriend, Drew, Stephine, Jade, Chloe and Tori." she said and then we all looked at the new kids. The girl we met before stood up.

"Hey, I'm Zoey! I'm 16 and I'm a necromancer. I love to raise the dead due to the fact that zombies are awesome. I love to hang with Ellis and Jade, bug Ellis and bug the shit out of Tyler or any other werewolves…that aren't close to Jade, of course." she said and threw Tyler and Derek an evil smile. A boy with curly, chestnut hair that was mostly covered by a white and blue trucker hat and ocean blue eyes stood up. He wore a broad grin and had on a yellow band t-shirt with dirty, ragged jeans and large work boots.  
"Hi, I'm Ellis and I'm a sorcerer. I'm 17 and I love cars, loud metal/rock music, the outdoors, video games, pretty girls and, most importantly, Zoey." he beamed before grinning at Zoey. She smiled back and they were about to, what looked like kiss, when the other new girl spoke up.  
"Oh my God, you guys are soo disgusting! Go get a room!" she said with what was clearly a very angry tone.

"Now Mandy, please, let's be nice, shall we?" said Andrew with a calm tone.  
"Whatever!" she sneered before introducing herself. Mandy had long, wavy brown hair and icy grey eyes. She had curves in all the right places and half of her cleavage was hanging out of her shirt. All in all, she was a slutty girl. "Hi I'm Mandy and I'm a witch. I'm 16 and I love to shop, text and bug my dad." she declared in a bitchy tone. All of a sudden, it clicked in my head.  
"Whoa what? Are you saying ANDREW is your DAD?" I asked, shell shocked. I saw the wheels turning in everyone's heads after that and everyone gasped, except Derek, Tyler and Travis who growled at Andrew.

"Look, I'm sorry I was going to tell you but I just didn't have the time." said Andrew, defending himself.  
"DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" exploded Derek. "YOU HAD ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO TELL US, ANDREW!"  
"ACTUALLY, I DIDN'T HAVE TIME DEREK BECAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY TRYING TO KEEP YOU AND YOUR BROTHER SAFE FROM THE DAMN EDISON GROUP SINCE YOUR DAD COULDN'T DO THAT ON HIS OWN!" Andrew shot back and that was when everyone fell silent.

Derek looked shell shocked that he would say that and I just wanted to slap the shit out of Andrew for saying that.  
"Derek I'm sorry I didn't me-" but he was cut off.  
"You better watch yourself now, Andrew! Mark my words- if you EVER say anything like that about my dad ever again, I will kick your sorry ass then rip you to sheds!" he said in a low snarl before he stomped out of the room to the back yard. I looked back to Andrew and did what I said I would do: I slapped him and ran after Derek.

JPOV

Chloe just slapped Andrew. Wow, I never knew the girl had that much gut. I smiled mentally to myself and looked to see that Andrew had a red hand mark on his face. He looked as shocked as I felt and I noticed that everyone was still quiet.  
"Well, now that that is over how 'bout we all find our rooms and unpack huh, Andrew?" I asked. He nodded and I saw pain in his eyes. He knew he hurt Derek really bad but he never meant to. I felt sad and tried to go over and give him a hug but Travis stopped me.  
"I'm not letting you anywhere near that lying scum." he snarled and I just sighed. I'd help him later I thought; when Travis isn't around I'll take to Andrew.  
Travis and I, along with everyone else, went to find a room to hang in. Tori and I found a room with three beds, an extra for Chloe, and started to unpack when I had a vision.

~Vision~

_Chloe ran after Derek in the yard and they stopped. Derek was shaking and I thought he was about to lose control when Chloe put a hand on his arm and he calmed down._

~Vision Over~

I smiled at myself that Chloe had that affect on him when I heard from downstairs that Chloe and Derek came inside.

CPOV  
I ran after Derek and shouted his name. He looked behind his shoulder but kept walking at his fast pace.  
"Derek, stop right NOW!" I commanded. He did and turned around slowly just as I caught up to him. Once I got close to him, I saw that he was shaking violently.  
"Derek, what is wrong? Why are you shaking?" I asked in a small voice. His eyes were alive with anger and his fists were in tight balls, so tight that his knuckles were white.  
"That, That...asshole! How dare he say that about my dad when he helped Andrew get away from the Edison Group? I swear to God, I will kill him." He shouted. I put a small hand on his arm and the shaking stopped immediately. He looked down at me and the anger from his eyes softened.  
"Derek, you need to stop. You're going to hurt yourself or do something stupid that you will regret later." I whispered in a calm voice. He looked me in the eye before nodding. I grabbed his hand and we both walked back to the house. Once we were inside, I saw that Andrew was nowhere in sight. I let out a small giggle before saying I was going to find Jade and Tori. I eventually found them in a room with three beds, so I knew I was sleeping with them. I smiled at them when I walked in and started to unpack my bags. **_This is going to one helluva stay, _**I thought.

**Ok so there is the tenth chapter! DRAMA! lol I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are loved! Thanx! :) if you guys noticed that the other new guy didn't get introduced was because I was gonna have him be introduced next chapter! :)**

**P.S This is my longest Chapter yet! Woot Woot! lol ;)**

**P.P.S could you guys do me a huge favor and looked at my two stories on FictionPress. Here is the summery's for both and my username is the same as on FanFiction**

**Forest Encounter-Summery-Jade is a 16 years old girl and loves to be in and around the forest. One day she meets a wolf who he quickly befriends but her father doesn't know about the wolf! Can she keep the wolf a secret or will she lose him and her father's trust!**

**You Belong With Me 2- Summery-Abby McMann is head over heels in love with her best friend Jacob Bell. But he has eyes for someone named Paige Conwell. Abby is heartbroken but she has a little trick up her sleeve. She will try to win her Romeo back at prom. Meanwhile two newcomers move in. will Abby make friends or foes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here is the next chappie!**

**Previously**

_I smiled at them when I walked in and started to unpack my bags. **This is going to one helluva stay**, I thought. _

Jade, Tori and I walked down stairs after we were done unpacking and saw that Simon and Stephine were have a chat about comics or something like that. I never thought she liked comics but I guess everyone is full of surprises. Jade let out a huge sigh before stating.  
"well I'm sick of all this tension, so why don't we do something that won't piss people off or make them want to kill each other?" she said and looked at Tori and I.  
"I thought you'd never ask! So, what do you think we should do?" I asked.  
"How 'bout y'all have yourselves a movies night?" drawled Travis with a horrible fake Texas accent. I laughed at him and then considered the idea.  
"Well, I like the sound of that idea, so what about you guys?" I asked.  
"Well, of course I'd lobe to, but Tori, Derek, Drew, Stephine ,Jewel, Simon, Zoey, Ellis, Mandy and the new guy have to say yes!" said Jade, counting each of them off on her fingers before turning her attention towards Tori. She smiled and nodded yes and so did Stephine and Simon, who now came over to join our group.

"I'll go find the others and run an okay with Andrew." said Jade and ran up stairs to find Andrew. I was still mad at the guy, but I'm sure I would apologize before tonight. Zoey, Ellis and Mandy were the next to join the group but Mandy looked like she'd rather be elsewhere. After a few minutes of looking around to see if we had everyone, the new guy came down. He had light curly brown hair and gorgeous hazel/caramel eyes but Derek's eyes were far more gorgeous.  
"Oh good, now we have everyone! Now before we get started on the plan, new guy introduce yourself! Sorry for calling you new guy, by the way!" she said. He gave her a kind smile before speaking.  
"It's all right, darling! Hey ya'll, I'm Dimitri and I'm a 17 year old half-earth demon. I love to meet new people, watch movies and help anyone at any time with anything I can." he said with a southern drawl similar to Ellis's. I thought it was awesome and apparently I voice my thoughts because everyone laughed at me. I blushed like a madman when Derek came down and gave me a hug from behind.  
"It's alright. Derek is here." he whispered jokingly and I couldn't help but laugh. Once everyone had done all their laughing and calmed down, we took a vote for the movie night. Interesting how everyone wanted to except Mandy. Funny, isn't it?

After the voting was done, Jade, Tori, Jewel and Zoey went to find movies and snacks for this evening. Travis, Tyler, Drew, Ellis and Dimitri went outside since they couldn't go with the girls and Simon and Stephine went up to his and Derek's room to "talk" more about comics! Yeah right! They probably went to make out in their room, so that just left me, Derek and Mandy to sit on the couch and Derek was in the freaking middle! Mandy kept looking Derek up and down with a glint in her eye and it took all my strength not to punch her in the face. How dare she- whoa I'm sounding like those jealous girl in the chick movies.  
"So Derek, you're a werewolf, right?" she asked nonchalantly as she ran her hand slowly up and down his arm. He nodded and moved away from her touch. I glared at her and Derek picked me up, setting me on his lap. He rubbed soothing circles on my lower back and I relaxed into his hand, moving my butt slightly on his... Yeah, which cause him to groan.

"Sorry!" I whispered to him. He looked at me and smiled, knowing that I didn't mean to and Mandy left with a snobby sigh and roll of her eyes. I glared at her back as she left and I felt Derek's body shake, when I noticed he was laughing.  
"What's so funny?" I questioned.  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Just laughing at a small necromancer who is jealous of a witch." he stated, chuckling again. I slapped his arm playfully before glaring at him as hard as I could muster, which just caused him to smile and laugh like a dork. I rolled my eyes before getting off his lap to go find Tori, Jade and the others. I heard Derek whine that I left but just continued on my journey. A few moments later, I found the girls in Andrew's office, picking out some movies.

"So, which movies do we have so far?" I asked and saw that everyone except Jade, because of her hearing, jumped at the sound of my voice. I laughed just as Jade answered my question.  
"Well, we were thinking The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and-" but she was cut off by a scream. I ran out the door immediately, out of instinct, and saw that it was Derek that had shouted out. I was totally confused, then I saw Zoey chasing him. I never heard her leave the room but what ever. Derek ran at us and hid behind me.  
"Keep that freak away from me! She is annoying the HELL out of me!" he said and looked up at me with pleading eyes. I laughed before questioning him.  
"What is she doing that is so bad, my poor little puppy?" I asked mockingly. He glared at me when Zoey answered.  
"I'm reading his mind! It's hilarious! All the guys are laughing at him because of his thoughts!" she said with a laugh. I stared at her in confusion. She couldn't read minds. Unless... I turned to Jade and she had a sorry smile on her face. I looked down at Derek and saw he realized it too.

"YOU! You're going to pay for that!" he shouted at Jade and ran after her. She laughed at him because there was no way he could catch- oops, I was mistaken. A moment later, Derek grabbed Jade from around the waist and she was pinned to his chest.  
"Now, how shall you pay?" said Derek in a snarled whisper. Jade gulped and Tyler barked a laugh.  
"Tickle her! She is crazy ticklish!" said Tyler and Derek smirked at her. Jade's eyes widened in horror then Derek tickled her to death.  
"DEREK!-laugh- s-stop-laugh- tick-laugh-ling- laugh- ME!" said Jade but Derek ignored her.  
"TRAVIS!" shouted Jade through her laughs and Travis came running down the stairs in a panic. He saw what was happening and laughed before telling Derek to stop. Derek did so and Jade lay there, on the floor, panting, trying to catch her breath.  
"Note to self: never piss Derek off." said Jade with a shaky breath. We all laugh at this and then Travis picked her up and sat on the couch with her.  
"Well, now that that is over how about we have supper and then get the movies rolling!" said a voice. We all turned to see Dimitri standing in the kitchen doorway with a smile on his face. I smelt the mouthwatering scent of pizza and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

After supper was over and the kitchen was clean, we all went to the living room. Jade stood in front of the T.V and held up 3 movies, Eclipse, Avatar: The Last Airbender and a third I never heard of.  
"Ok, well here are the movies for tonight. The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Jeff Dunham: Arguing with Myself. I've decided, since I looked at everyone ones thoughts, we will be watching the movies in this order: Jeff Dunham, Avatar and then Eclipse." she said the last part with an eye roll. Figures that all the guys didn't want to watch a vampire movie. She popped in the movie and gestured to the large coffee table.  
"Here are all the snacks, so eat as much as you want but please, werewolves, control yourselves." she said and pressed play.

We all laughed at this guy and had a good time. He was hilarious, with his puppets and jokes. My favorite was the one about his blue car. I quoted 'you're driving a powder blue priaz, your holding a 3 pound Chihuahua, you have Christmas decorations in the back of your car and you make your living off of dolls, you're gay! Click'. I laughed so hard at that joke along with everyone else. Once that movie was over, we put in the next and saw instead of Avatar, it was Eclipse.

"Jade, why did you put in Eclipse?" I asked.  
"Because there is one part of the movie that I want Travis to see because when he says it, he sounds like the actor in the movie!" she said excitedly and Travis groaned. I laughed, but sat and watched the movie. It came to the part were Bella and Jacob were in his garage and he was talking about imprinting.  
"Ok here it is." she said and muted the T.V but no one noticed because Travis said Taylor Lautner's line and we all gasped at him.  
"'Imprinting is like...like when you see her, everything changes. Like all of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her. You'd do anything, be anything for her. Nothing else matters.'" said Travis and we all stared at him in shock. He sounded EXACTLY like Taylor Freaking Lautner and he looked like him too, kind of.  
"See! I told you he sounds like him! Didn't I?" stated Jade. Travis rolled his eyes at her but pressed unmute and we watched the rest of the movie, or should I say, movies, and went to bed. Tori, Jade and I went to our room and hopped under the covers. It was only a few hours later, when Jade woke up screaming and crying.

**HA! CLIFFY! I know I'm mean up that only make you wan to reda more right? lol I hope the movie picks were ok and if you haven't seem the moives look at them! they are crazy good! well that's all for today but I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here is the next chapter! I GOT OVER 50 REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! lol I'm so happy! i love you all my loyal readers! thanx so much! here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :) **

JPOV

_I was dancing to the song 'What The Hell', when the door was knocked down. My head snapped towards the direction of the sound and I saw 5 men in black suits run into our house. _  
_"What are you doing here? What do you want?" questioned my father, his green eyes wide with horror. _  
_"You know what we want, Darren. You! So if you come with us without fighting, we won't kill your daughter and son." said a guy in a trench coat with the name tag 'Marcel' on it. I shot a look towards my dad. Son? He never talked about having a son. He said I was an only child. _  
_"Oh, you never told her? Why Darren, you should never keep secrets! Especially if they are about family!" said the man named Marcel. My dad shot him a glare before glancing at me. I saw pain, worry and sadness in his eyes. _

_"Jade, I was going t-" I cut him off.  
"Daddy, what is he talking about?" I asked, my stupid baby voice coming out again. "I don't have a brother, do I?" I asked again when he never answered.  
"Jade, I-" He was cut off once more, only this time by the man in the trench coat.  
"Sorry to cut this family talk short, but Darren you have to come with us now!" Marcel practically shouted. I looked franticly at my dad and tried to tell him with my eyes, 'don't leave me'. He mouthed I'm sorry and walked towards the men.  
"Daddy!" I shouted. I grabbed his arm, continuing. "Please, you have to stay! You can't leave me!" I begged, the tears running down my face like a flowing river.  
"I'm sorry, Jady-be! I have to go so you won't get hurt and neither will your brother. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. His name is Derek and he is with a man named Kit Bae, so he's safe." he said and walked out the door with the men in black, but the man named Marcel stayed behind. _

_"You can still see your dad, you know. You could come with us and you could even see your brother, Derek. Do you want to-" but I never let him finish because I was out the door, running after my dad, trying to get him to stay.  
"DAD!" I shouted and tried to stop him but one of the men in black grabbed me by the waist and held me back.  
"NOOOO! Let me go! DADDY!" I shouted, struggling against the man's grip.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but he has to come and if you behave, you can come too!" said Marcel.  
"Marcel!" barked my dad, "you have me; now let's go before I do fight back. You said she would be left out of this!" he shouted.  
"Of course! I'm sorry, Darren. Men, let's go and you!" he said, pointing to the man that was holding me back, "we'll have someone pick you up once we have Darren at the headquarters" said Marcel and he headed towards the car. I looked at my dad one last time before seeing them drive away, just the man in black and me on the porch step.  
"DADDY!" I screamed one last time but knew it was too late..._

I bolted up from my dream to see Chloe, Tori, Derek and Travis in my room all huddled around my bed.  
"Jady-be, what is the matter?" asked Travis and I cried at the sound of my fathers old nickname for me.  
"My dad-sob- and the Ed-sob- ison group- sob- and-" but I couldn't finish because the tear were too much. Travis picked me up and I cried into his chest. I faintly heard Travis tell the other to leave but I could barely hear over my cries and sobs. After a few minutes of my crying, I looked up at Travis and told him something I never told anyone before.  
"Derek's my brother." I whispered and I felt Travis's body stiffen. I cringed and waited for him to yell at me for not telling him, though he never did. Instead, he stroked my hair and used a calm voice.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.  
"Because I never remembered until now!" I said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." A silent tear rolled down my cheek. Travis kissed it away and gently lifted my chin with his finger so I was looking at him.  
"It's alright! Do you think we should tell everyone our whole story?" he asked and I just nodded because my voice still wasn't the best after all my crying. I got off him and we walked down stairs to see everyone was sitting in the living room. I realized I woke everyone up.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry I woke you all up! I didn't mean to!" I stated, my voice shakier than I thought.  
"It's fine, Jade. Now that we are all up, why don't you tell us what your dream was about." said Andrew and I nodded sitting on the armchair with Travis.  
"It was about my D-dad and how he got taken away by the Edison Group." I said. I inhaled a shaky breath and I saw that everyone was motioning for me to continue but at my own pace.  
"It was many years ago and me and my dad were making lunch when the Edison Group kicked down our door and took him. I tried to stop my dad but a man in a black FBI suit stopped me and I watched them take him away. He also said I had a brother I never knew about." I said and looked at Derek. He seemed to realize it too and everyone looked at us, trying to figure out why we were staring at each other.  
"Well, when you guys are done staring at each other, could I please go back to bed?" whined Mandy. God, that girl was a bitch.

"Mandy, stop it! If you don't want to be here, then leave!" snapped Andrew. She cringed at his voice but stayed in the room.  
"So what happened after your father got taken away?" asked Mandy, to my utter shock. Her voice had a concerned tone to it instead of its usual bitchy tone.  
"I left the house and just running in any direction thinking I was in a dream until Travis found me and I told him what happened. I was a complete wreck but Travis was there to pick up the pieces and for years and years, we just traveled around the world trying to find my dad and my "mystery brother" but we never found him. Then Andrew gave me a call and said he might have found my brother, but when I saw Derek, I couldn't make the resemblance…but now I can." I said the last part with a smile. Everyone stared at me in shock until Andrew broke the silence.

"Well now we know your story, we can all go back to bed. If anyone has any questions, you can ask Jade in the morning." he said and we all went to bed except Travis, Derek and I. Derek walked straight to me and gave me a hug. I was a little surprised by the gesture but hugged him back.  
"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I said in a whisper. He looked down at me and smiled.  
"It's alright. Travis told me you didn't remember until now, so you are forgiven!" he said in a joking matter I couldn't help but laugh. He hugged me once more before heading to bed. I looked over at Travis and we both made our way to our rooms, but not before he gave me a quick kiss, and went to bed.

Next morning CPOV

I woke up with a groggy start and then last night's events came back into my mind. I bolted up in my bed to see Jade sitting in her bed with a smile on her face. Without thinking, I ran out of my bed and gave her a huge bear hug. She laughed at my sudden act and hugged back.  
"So you and Derek are siblings?" I asked. She nodded before saying we should head downstairs because everyone was outside training. Jade and I walked down and I saw one of the worst sights in the world. Mandy was straddling Derek and they were making out. I gasped and tried to pry the bitch off him but Jade stopped me. She looked down at me and did a funny hand gesture, causing Mandy to come flying off Derek and he ran at me. Jade went to see if she was alright and I was staring at Derek, wanting an explanation.  
"Explain!" I demanded and waited for him answer.

**OOOOOOO! DRAMA! I love drama if you havent noticed! lol ;) what will happen next? give me reviews and you will get a fast update! if i don't get at least 5 reviews your update might now be for a while! you have been warned! lol and i'm being nice when i'm asking for 5 review people! lol :) ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here is the next chapter! enjoy!**

"Explain" was all I said and I glared up at him waiting for an answer.  
"Ok so I was waiting for jade to give me training lessons since Travis and Tyler were partners and she said you were going to wake up so she went to get you. Mandy came in after that and said she was getting a drink of water. I felt myself get caught in a binding spell and then she came over and straddled my lap and kissed me. I couldn't do anything and that was when you came down stairs and asked for a explanation" he said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He's lying a part of my mind says but the other says that he's scared of what you might say. I nodded and looked at Mandy. Rage filled me and I stomped over to her.  
"If you ever kiss my boyfriend ever again I will beat you till you wish you were dead!" I snarled and then walked outside. Just before I got out the door I swear I heard Derek and Jade laugh at me but I wasn't quite sure. I got outside and saw that everyone was in pairs and learning self defense. The pairs were Tyler and Travis, Jewel and Stephine, Drew and Ellis, Andrew and Simon, Derek and Dimitri, Tori and Mandy and finally Zoey and me. Jade was sitting on the sideline jumping up and helping anyone every once and a while. We did this for a while till everyone got tired.

"We will be doing this more tomorrow but for the rest of the day you can just wander around but don't leave the property." said Andrew and we wandered off. Me and Derek sat on the porch swing and I saw Stephine and Simon wander inside to do Gods knows what. Drew and jewel seemed to do the same thing. I don't know were Dimitri, Zoey, Ellis, Mandy or Andrew were. Tori and Tyler said they were going on a date to a ice cream shop a little ways down the road and Travis and Jade were sitting by Derek and I in a lawn chair.  
"I'm bored what do you think we should do?" asked Jade.  
"I'm bored too! How bout we do this!" I said and jumped of Derek's lap and grabbed Jade's hand. I ran away from the boys and into the forest trying to hide.  
"Get in a tree." I whispered. I started to climb but Jade stopped me.  
"Watch this." said Jade and one of her hands turned invisible.  
"Cool! Can you-" but I was cut off by Jade disappearing. I looked around franticly trying to find her when I felt a hand grab my arm. I yelled and saw Jades face but not her body.  
"How do you-"  
"Shut up and give me your hand" she said in a hissed whisper and then I saw I was invisible too.  
"Now you get in a tree." said jade even though I couldn't see her. I climbed a tree then and as if right on cue Derek and Travis came running through the wood desperately trying to find us. I had a very hard time not laughing because the guys faces were priceless. I looked down at them and thought of a funny idea.  
'I like the sound of that! Let's do it' thought Jade and we did it. We waited for the boys to be positioned right under our tree and we jumped in their backs.  
"What the-" they said but I cut them off.  
"Move and I'll send the dogs on you!" I snarled in the most terrifying voice I could muster. There was no pun intended when I said that but we all couldn't help but laugh at it. Then next thing that happened made both me and Jade yelp. Derek and Travis grabbed our hands that were on the boys shoulder and flipped us over so that now us girls were underneath.  
"Now who's in control?" said Derek with a smirk. I glared at him and that just made him smile!  
"Well if you guys are planing to do it I'd get a room" said and voice and I saw it was Tori. I blushed and got out from under Derek as did Jade with Travis.  
" I actually came out here to tell you that Andrew wants us all to meet a new person that is coming here. It a adult and we don't need to introduce ourselves because she, yes a woman is coming, said that Andrew told her about all of us already." stated Tori and then she left.

**Ok so i know its really short but you guys were begging for a update so I gave it to you! I hope to get another update up soon thanx! :)**


	14. Chapter 15

**OK I somehow got this idea and sorry this chapter doesn't have a cliffy or drama but it's still sweet all the same! enjoy! :) **

As Tori walked away, I looked up at Derek.

"Well we should probably go huh?" I asked. Derek nodded and held out his hand to help me up. I took it and we all walked back to the house. Once we got there, I saw a tall woman with fiery red hair and bright red eyes sitting in the living room with the rest of our little gang.

"Oh you're finally here! Ok well everyone this is Lilly. She is going to like a house keeper here, and keep you guys in line," said Andrew. He shot a look at Drew and Ellis. They held up their hand as if they were innocent and put on some smiles. Andrew rolled his eyes at the boys but smiled too, and Lilly stood up.

"Hey everyone! I'm Lilly as you've guessed and I'm going to be the sort of house keeper here," she said and her face lit up with a luminous smile. I smile back, out of my good nature and habit, and then I saw she was going straight to the kitchen. My brows came up in confusion but then, as if to answer my question, all the werewolves' stomachs' growled. I laughed aloud, then I saw Travis give me a playful glare.

"What so funny Chloe? You think this is funny? Well let's see if _this_ is funny!" he said and then pounced. He grabbed me by the waist and then started to tickle me. I saw Derek out of the corner of my eye and he was smiling. SMILING! He wasn't freaking out because of what Travis was doing, and I was extremely surprised. Jade came around the corner then and saved me from Travis.

"Aww, come on that was fun to see the little necro squirm around and Derek not kill me for it!" whined Travis and Jade just laughed at him and went to the kitchen. I sat there on ground panting and then Derek came and picked me up.

"Never let Travis do that again, please!" I begged through pants. Derek chuckled down at me just as Jade ran back into the living room with a million watt smile on her face.

"I have an awesome idea, but I need Steph, Drew and Dimitri to meet me outside on the lawn," she said and ran outside. I saw everyone was very confused but walked outside anyway.

"Ok so you know how in Avatar: The Last Airbender they do bending stuff? I thought we could like reenact clips from the movie! What do you guys think?" said Jade in an excited tone and I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing along with everyone else. I saw Jade got a huge frown on her face from us all laughing at her and to my surprise Dimitri was the one who comforted her.

"Hey, darlin' don't be sad. I'd be happy to do this shindig for ya!" he said and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Travis was visibly mad at the gesture and tried to rip Dimitri's arm off Jade, but Derek stopped him.

"He means no harm Travis. Calm down," said Derek in what seemed like an Alpha tone. Travis immediately backed off, but you could see he was still steaming. Jade ignored this and went back to her talk.

"So what do you guys think? Would you all be up to it?" asked Jade with a pleading look in her eyes. Stephine and Drew stepped forward with smiles on there faces and nodded. Jade jumped up and down and gave them all hugs.

"Thank you _so_ much! This will be awesome!" Jade exclaimed and then Stephine, Drew, Jade and Dimitri all huddled in a circle to make a plan. I laughed at Jade's excitement and looked up at Derek, who had his strong arms wrapped around my small figure.

"What do you think they're going to do first?" I asked him and he looked down at me with a heart-stopping smile.

"Truly, I have no clue. Jade is talking to them with her mind so I can't hear what they're doing." And just as Derek finished saying that the group came out of its circle and stood in a line.

"Ok go!" shouted Jade. What happened next was very hard to describe. Dimitri shot small bolder shaped rocks out from the earth and Stephine "pulled" water from god knows were and made it into a funny shape. Drew made fire and added it to Steph's shape. Jade made some air and added it to the shape, which was starting to make something that I still couldn't quite see. Finally, Dimitri added his small boulders and then I saw the finally picture.

It was all if us standing together and under the picture it said "The Edison Group Destroyers". It had all of us: Derek, Tori, Simon, Jade, Travis, Tyler, Zoey, Ellis, Mandy, Lilly, Drew, Jewel, Stephine, Dimitri and even Andrew, and I. I smiled at this and I heard everyone else "ohh" and "ahh".

"I thought you said you were going to reenact parts of the movie?" I stated and Jade gave me a smile.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind. I thought this would be way cooler!" she said and I couldn't help but agree. This was absolutely amazing.

"Oh my god! Don't move guys I want a picture!" I shouted and ran to grab my camera. I ran up to my room and dug through my backpack. _Come on where is it_, I thought. _It's gotta be in he- AHA!_ I pulled out my camera and ran back outside. I saw that no one had moved and ordered everyone to go stand under the picture and stand were they were in the picture up above our heads. I shouted for Lilly and Andrew to join us and they did. Jade used her powers and held the camera out in front of us and we all said, "cheese" as she took the photo. Grabbing my camera from mid-air I looked at the photo and it looked amazing. _"The Edison Group Destroyers,"_ I thought. I liked the sound of that!

* * *

After we were done with the picture, everyone made there way to different parts of the house. Most of the people went to the kitchen were Lilly was trying very hard to get enough for everyone to eat. All the werewolves were at the table wolfing down food. [**A/N: no pun intended i just though it would be a good word for eating food very fast! ;)]**Drew, Stephine, Jewel, and Simon were in the living room watching T.V. Jade and I were helping Lilly with food. Ellis was chasing Zoey because she stole his hat _again,_ and Mandy was sitting in the kitchen with the 'wolves.

As Lilly and I sat the second batch of food on the table, I noticed that Mandy was sitting rather close to Derek and I saw discomfort in his eyes. I shot her a glare just as Jade stated a little too loudly. "Oh Mandy, by the way all the werewolves are taken so don't hurt yourself by trying to hard," and I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Mandy's cheeks went from pale to cherry red in a matter of seconds and she left the room with a 'Hmphf'. The boys snickered and Lilly had a pained look on her face.

"Poor girl," she muttered softly.

"POOR GIRL? Are you kidding me? She should in no way what so ever have pity!" shouted Jade. I stared at her in shock. I never knew she would say that let alone _shout_ it!  
_What? she made out with my brother aka YOUR boyfriend, so I have all the right in the world to hate that bitch!_ thought Jade to me, and I nodded in agreement. She did have a point. I saw that Lilly need more help so I ran over to help her feed the rest of the house, hoping that the guys wouldn't eat it before rest of us.

**OK so that is the Chapter! so sorry it so freaking short but i have a very good idea for the next chapter! and we might see some old friends! (smiles evily and winks) lol who could it be? The EG? Royce? review and find out! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sooo evil! lol ;)**


	15. Chapter 16

**Ok I'm soooo sorry that this took so long! please forgive me! read and review please! :) ENJOY!**

Mandy POV  
God I'm so sick of these people! I don't know why my dad ever let these people come here! They're all going to be dead soon so I don't know why he tries to fill their mind with the thought that maybe they can destroy the EG when they have no chance in hell! I can't wait till I can tell that freak of a vampire where his daughter is and then I can get this curse off of me!

Somehow the Edison Group found out how to get rid of our powers completely without killing us! I made a deal behind my dad's back that if I told them where the gang was they would free me of my witch powers. I immediately said yes and convinced my dad to help some certain people out. Now all I have to do is give the location to Frank and then all my problems are solved just by sell some people out!

So as I walked into the woods to find Frank I started thinking. Where would I go after this if my dad got killed? Would Dr. Davidoff want me to just say with him? Would I get to see Rae again? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never noticed when I ran into a solid fleshy wall.

Looking up I saw Frank standing there all 6 foot 5 of him. I have no clue how his daughter is so small and he is so huge but somehow they shared the same blood.

"Mandy" he said and looks down at me with his silvery grey eyes.  
"Frank. How are you today?" I asked casually.  
"Don't waste my time, witch! Where can I find them?" he snapped and I shrink back slightly.  
"You better loose that attitude with me or you will never find out where they are!" I said and he just growled in response.  
"Ok so they are-"  
"Just give me your hand so I can read your mind and then we can get this over with!"  
"Ok ok! God no need to get steamy!" I said and held out my hand. He grabbed it and then closed his eyes.

After a few minutes he took in a deep breath and smiled.  
"I've finally found her! After many years I finally found her! Davidoff will be pleased with your work!" he said and smiled down at me. I smiled back and took my hand back.

"So when do I get rid of my powers?" I questioned and Frank's eyes flared with something I couldn't place.  
"I don't know when that will happen but I was ordered to give you this and then I get my daughter back!" he said and handed me a small rectangular package.  
"Do you-" but I was just talking to myself because Frank was gone. Stupid vampire speed. Looking back down at the small package in my hands I walked back to the house to wait and see the mayhem unfold.

CPOV  
Everyone had just finished eating when I saw Mandy had come back inside from somewhere.  
"Hey Mandy! Where did you come from?" I asked nicely and she shot me a glare.  
"Why do you care? Why don't you go run to your little boyfriend and bitch of a friend leave me ALONE!" she bitched and pranced away and into her room.  
"So much for trying to be nice!" I mutter sourly under my breath just as Stephine walks into the kitchen.  
"Hey Chloe, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Steph what is it?"  
"Well for a while now Simon and I have been hanging out."  
"Ya I've noticed." I said jokingly and she smiles back  
"And I was wondering do you think he likes me? I really like him but I'm too nervous to ask him out so..." she let her sentence drag and left me to fill it in.  
"And you wanted me to ask him if he likes you and get him to ask you out right?" I said and she smiles again and nods.  
"Please it would mean the world to me and I would owe you like crazy big time!" she pleaded and I laugh and nod.  
"Ok I'll do it."  
"Oh my god thank you soo much Chloe! I'm forever grateful!" she said and gave me a hug before running off to probably find Jewel. I laughed again and just as I was about to go find Simon he came in the kitchen and sighed in relief.  
"Thank god I found you Chloe! I've been looking all over for you! I need your help." Simon said in a rush.  
"Ok Simon what is it?"  
"Ok so Steph and I have been-"  
"Let me guess you are wondering if you should ask her out? Am I right?" I ask  
"Yes! How did you know?" he said giving me a puzzled look.  
"I just had a very good hunch. And if I were you Simon I'd ask her out! I'm positive she will say yes." I say and he nods and leaves to find her. I shake my head and laugh again. I never knew I'd be the one to ask for relationship advice.

I walked out of the kitchen to find Derek and saw that he was sitting in the living room, flipping though channels on the T.V and not showing any interest at all. He seemed to not be paying any attention to anything around him and I thought this was my chance to try and scare him. Tiptoeing as quietly as I could towards him I was about to tap his shoulder when he caught ME off guard.  
"Hey Chloe" he said and I jumped, falling on my butt in the process. He smirked at me and helped me up.  
"That was so not funny!" I snap, irritated that I was never going to scare him.  
"Actually it was very funny." he said and led me to the couch. I rolled my eyes and sat on his lap. After a little while of just sitting there a question popped into my mine.  
"Derek?"  
"Hmmm?" he answers  
"do you think we will ever have to move again? Do you think the Edison Group will like find us again?" I whisper and snuggle close to him, scared at even the thought of being away from Derek. He tightens his grip on me and growls.  
"They are NOT going to hurt you Chloe. No one is getting hurt of taken away I promise." he said fiercely and I just nod in response. I hope he is right.

**Ok so there is your next chapter! hope you like! **


	16. Chapter 17

**OK so I gave you guys an update under 24 hours so I'm asking nicely: Can I have like umm 10 review maybe? It would mean the world to me thanx! :) Enjoy! ;)**

CPOV  
~the next day~  
It was about 8:00 in the morning and most of the people in the house were still asleep so I decided to go get something to eat before the wolves at it all. I trudged my way downstairs to see Derek and Lilly in the kitchen, Lilly making breakfast and Derek waiting for it.  
"Morning!" I said as I walked into the and sat next to Derek.  
"Morning sweetie! How are you? Did you get a good sleep last night?" asked Lilly with her kind, motherly smile.  
"Yes I had a very good sleep! No bad dream or anything which is good and I'm good thanks! Very good actually." I said and grabbed Derek's hand from under the table. He smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Aww you two are the cutest thing ever! I wish I had me a nice boyfriend like you have Chloe!" said Lilly over her as she flipped some pancakes she was cooking. I blushed cherry red and I swear I saw red go to Derek's cheeks as well.  
"Are you blushing?" I blurted in a whisper. Derek's eyes shot to mine and his cheeks got redder.  
"Oh my god Derek Souza is blushing! It the end of the world people!" I said and laughed. Derek playfully glared at me and then the next thing he did shocked me.  
"Oh so you think it's funny do you? Well tell me if this is funny!" he said and jumped out of chair and made squiggly motions with his finger as of he was going to tickle me. Oh no! The wheels turned in my head then and I sprinted it if my chair and ran for the living room.  
"Oh no you don't!" Derek chuckled and grabbed me by the waist before I could make my escape.  
"Now you'll paid!" whispered Derek in my ear and I gulped. I saw Derek was about to tickle me to death when Lilly saved my life.  
"Hey now! I don't want to see anyone hurt or dying from not enough breath so leave her be! Or I will use this!" threatened Lilly as she held up a spatula, waving it lightly in the air. I doubled laughing just as Simon, Stephine, Jewel and Drew came down.

"Morning guys!" Lilly said and placed a batch of pancakes on the table. They all said their mornings and started to eat. Out of the corner of my eye, after I stopped laughing, I saw that Simon and Stephine were holding hands. I smiled at them and sat back at the table.  
Moments later Jade and Travis walked down along with Zoey, Ellis, Mandy, Dimitri and finally Andrew.  
"Hey where are Tori and Tyler?" asked Andrew and I looked around and saw they weren't here.  
"They are still sleeping and not together Andrew!" said Jade and walked towards the door.  
"And where do you think your going?" andrew asked Jade.  
"Well if you really want to know I'm going to hunt. You know find a deer and stuck it's blood! And Travis is, being the nice guy he is, get rid of it by well... Eating it." said Jade and wiggled her nose. Travis laugh at her and nodded.

After Jade said that I saw everyone push away there plates because they lost there appetite. Jade and Travis laughed before they went out and hunted.  
"Hey Derek, how come you don't "hunt" like Travis? And like how come like he like doesn't age? Do you age? Because I'm really confused?" I said. Derek looked at me and I saw he put his thinking face on.  
"Truly I have no idea! I think Jade and Travis owe us some answers!" he said and I nodded.  
10 minutes later they walked into the house and saw everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for them.

"I guess you want some answers huh?" asked Jade and we all nodded.

"Ok well sit tight because it's a really long story. Ok so Travis and I were born when it was like knights in shining armor and all that jazz. So was my real dad. Travis and my dad were a differed type of werewolf, yes believe it or not there are two kind of werewolf but most of Travis' kind were wiped out." said Jade

"Ok so wait! So if there are two kind of wolves, what is Travis' kind?" asked Derek.

"Travis' kind is were, when he changes, it's fast, quick and painless. He also lives forever. And then there is your kind Derek were you have to have 2 pre-changes before you actually Change. And you don't live forever." said Jade. Wow can you say Twilight for real much!  
"Anyway as I was saying, we were born with the knights and all that and we had to move from place to place so no one knew our... Gift shall we say and when we moved here that was when my real dad got taken away." Jade said and you saw she was having a very hard time talking about this.

"Ok sorry for interrupting again but when I saw that photo of you and your real dad you were wearing modern day clothes and all that! You even had a camera! So how do you explain that?" I asked.

"I always knew you were a smart cookie, Chloe. Anyway I took my dad to the future on day and said this is where we will hopefully live on day! And before we left back to the present my dad met Derek's mother and well you know! So instead of going back to our time we stayed in the future and it didn't disturb anything in the future so we knew everyone would be safe type thing."  
"So we bought a house and got fake names and all that and lived our lives happily. That was until the Edison Group came along and took him away." said Jade and she took a deep breath. Travis rubbed her arm and gave her a smile. It said "take your time, it's ok."

"So if you went under fake names, are the names you have now your real names?" I asked yet again.  
"No my name it's real but Travis always kept his real name." said Jade, "My real name is Katherine. The reason I changed it was because my dad said it would help us keep cover easier so I changed it to my favorite color: Jade." she said.

"Ok so this pops another question in my head: how were you and Travis separated and how did you get your fake dad?"  
"After they took my dad, somehow they wipe all my memory of my dad and then threw me into the woods. That is where Frank found me, my fake dad. I don't know how I found out which was my real dad and all that but somehow Travis got me away from Frank and taught me right from wrong all over again. like teaching a little kid how to write there name!" Jade finished and then it was just silence.

"So that all happened? Wow! Wait, so are Tyler and Travis the same kind of werewolf?" asked Tori and we all jumped. God when did she get here? I though she was sleeping? Oh well!  
"Yeah me and Travis are the same wolf." answered Tyler. Well me must have here the same time as Tori! Jeez people are popping out of no where!  
"Ok well now-" but Andrew never got to finish his sentence because just then we heard a gun shot go off.

"What was that?" shouted Tori.  
"Well it was obviously a gun shot, genius!" snapped Simon and Tori glared at him.  
"Guys! We don't have time for this right now! Derek and Andrew get everyone packed up! Travis come with me and let's see what shot at us!" shouted Jade and ran for the door but Derek her.  
"No we are all seeing what this thing is! No one is going to get hurt Katherine so don't worry." Derek said really calmly and I noticed he said her real name. She nodded and we all ran to the back yard door. Jade whipped open the door and froze in the yard. Standing in the middle of the yard was a tall man with short blonde hair and silvery grey eyes.  
"Frank!" shouted Jade and Travis growled at him loudly. The man, Frank as we found out, just smiled at her.  
"Why hello my daughter." he said with a voice that sent chills down my spine. This isn't going to be good I thought.

**DUN DUN DA! OMG WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? REVIEW AND FIND OUT! YA'LL JUST GOTTA LOVE CLIFFY'S HUH? ;) LOL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :) :) AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DON'T GET ANYHING AND I WILL TRY AND EXPLAIN IT BEST I CAN! :)**


	17. A Different Chapter 17 READ THIS ONE!

**Ok I'm very sad that I got only ONE review! people you break my heart! maybe I shouldn't updating anymore uh? would that make you happy? yes I'm a little mad but _hopefully_ I won't have to be after this! Enjoy!**

Jade's/ Katherine's POV  
"What are you doing here?" I snapped.  
"What? I can't come see my lovely daughter now a days?" asked Frank. I growled at him and I felt my eyes grow into slits; like those of a cats. This bastard ruined half of my LIFE and he somehow had the guts to show up here; it made me sick! I was about to lungs and kill him when I read her mind. She knew! The bitch knew all along that he was coming and SHE DIDNT WARN US!  
"You knew and you didn't say anything? Why? Why didn't you warn us?" I shouted at her. Mandy just shrugged before she smirked at me.  
"Well if I told you I wouldn't get my end of the deal now would I?" she said in her bitchy tone. Mandy walked over to Frank and he put an arm around her. I lost all control I had then and lunged but I felt Travis hold me back.

"LET ME GO! I want to rip him apart like he did my life! Travis, LET ME GO!" I screamed. He shook his head no and held a tight grip on me.  
"No Kat, what if you hurt someone. What if someone like Chloe or Tori gets in your way and you hurt them by accident." said Travis and I calmed down a little. The asshole was messing with my mind again!  
"Ok so now that you have calmed down a little I can say why I'm here. The truth is, Jade, Dr. Davidoff want you all to come back and learn how to control your powers. No one will get hurt or die and you might even get to see Darren again." he said in a soothing voice that made my insides knot up.  
"Your lying! Your lying and I will never see him again because of you and the fucking Edison Group!" I shouted, the tears in my eyes now.  
"I'm not lying Jade, he's even here to tell you." he said and from around the corner of a tree stepped out a man with jet black hair that was peppered wig white and grey. He had the darkest green eyes I'd ever seen and was the same height as Derek. The tears poured out of my eyes as I recognized the man standing in front of me.

"Jade-bee?" he asked, his own eyes on the break of tears.  
"Daddy!" I said and ran towards him. He opened his arms and I flew into them, giving him the biggest hug ever.  
"I thought you were dead! I thought I would never see you again!" I said through my tears.  
"Shh it's ok. I'm here and everything is going to be alright. Of course you'd see me again, there is no way I would leave you." he hushed me and I just hugged him tighter. "Thank you for keeping her safe. I don know what she would have done without you." whispered my father and I saw he was directing it to Travis.  
"Of course! There is no way I would have left her unprotected." said Travis and he sent me one of his breathtaking smiles and I smiled back at him.

CPOV  
Jade and Travis smiled at each other when Frank interrupted,  
"Ok so sorry to interrupt this 'touching' display but I need at least one of you to come with me and Mandy now or some people will get hurt." he snapped impatiently. We all glared at him and gave him a look. The look said no one wash going anywhere.  
"Fine, if no one will come with me then I'll take someone hostage so I can be taken seriously." he snapped again and before anyone had time to move I felt someone grab me by the waist and pull me towards them. Frank put his large hand on my throat and squeezed slightly, causing me to loose a bit of air.  
"LET HER GO NOW!" growled Derek and then there were a choirs of hisses and growls.  
"Unless I get someone to come along she is mine and she isn't the first on my list to die mutt!" smirked Frank and I saw Derek's eyes flare up with anger. It was a moment of silence before someone spoke up.

"I'll go. If you leave these people alone and don't tell the Edison Group were they are I'll go without fighting. You can do whatever you want to me, torture me, kill me I don't care but just leave these people be." said Jade and I heard everyone gasp. Tears welded up in my eyes and I was about to say something but Frank cut me off.  
"As you wish." Jade nodded and started to walk towards him but Travis stopped her.  
"NO! Jade you can't leave, the-they'll kill you! Please don't go! I need you." Travis whispered the last part but Jade shook her head.  
"I'm sorry but I have-"  
"Don't you dare say you have to! Jade we need you! Please don't go." I saw tears flow out of Jade's eyes as she shook her head no again and rip her arm from Travis' grip.  
"I'm so sorry." whispered Jade then the three of them walked into the woods with none of us able to stop them.

**DUN DUN DUH! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I was so sad when I wrote this last part. I didn't want to see her go but sadly it had to be done. I would like to hear what you think will happen in the future and what you think of Jade's dad Darren? I already started to write the next chapter so don't worry! if I get at least 3 review, _since I can't ask for any higher than 5 it seems like,_ I will hopefully have it done by this weekend! :) R&R! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so I got more reviews and I'm happy because it seem like if I ask for little amount of reviews I get lots and if I ask for more I get little so that made me laugh. lol :) Anywho I give you lovely readers another chapter. Enjoy! :) And one more thing: THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! HOLY CRAP! ok I'm donw know ENJOY!**

Chloe's POV  
"We have to get them back! Now!" screamed Travis.  
"No. We have to wait for a while before we do anything." said Darren calmly, but Travis just growled.  
"They have her, Darren! Your own daughter and MY MATE! They could kill her and I'm not going to sit around and WAIT to see if that happens." snapped Travis. He started to walk after them but Derek snapped, "Travis! We are not going after them until we have a plan." Travis skidded to a stop and growled. He knew he couldn't ignore the Alpha's orders so he came back to our group.  
"So what are we going to do then?" I asked.  
"Right now, nothing. We need to all go inside and get some rest. Think things over and I need to find out what everyone can do so I can make a plan." said Darren and we all nodded and headed inside.

"Derek I want you, Travis and Tyler to help me make and plan and in the mean time, everyone can go to bed. I know it will be hard but please all of you try to sleep this over and then we will take action tomorrow." said Darren and then they went into Andrew's office to discuss what to do. Tori and I walked to our room and just sat there. It felt so empty without Jade here and I was so close to crying again. I saw Tori was sniffling and went to go sit by her.  
"It's going to be ok! We will get Jade and Mandy back and then everything will be back to normal." I said and Tori looked up at me with tear filled eyes.  
"But how do you know that? How do you know that they won't just take us all and k-kill us." her voice hitched at the last part and I just shrugged. I didn't know what would happen but I had hope.  
"I don't know what will happen Tori but I have hope and faith and that is nothing the Edison Group will ever take away from us." I said and put my arm around her shoulder. She leaned into my embrace and wrapped her arms around my stomach.  
"Oh and Chloe, I don't really care if Mandy comes back. She the reason Jade is gone." I just nodded and hugged her tighter. We sat there, hugging each other like our lives depended on it, until we both fell into a dreamless sleep.

Derek's POV  
The four of us walked into Andrew's office and sat at his desk.  
"Ok so who can do what and how many?" asked Darren, who I now realized was my dad.  
"We have two and a half werewolves," I started but Darren cut me off,  
"Two and a _half_? Oh right Tyler. Sorry son." he said quickly and I nodded.  
"As I was saying, we have two and a half werewolves, not counting you, three necro's, one half fire demon, one half water demon, one half earth demon, a witch, two and a half sorcerers and if we had Jade and Mandy still, that would make two witches and whatever you would call Jades's powers." I finished and I saw sadness in Darren's eyes at the mention of his daughter and aka my sister. Wow I still haven't got over the fact that I have a SISTER and BROTHER! But now I have a DAD! A biological dad.

"Well that is a very good bunch of powers but are they strong? And can they control their abilities good?" voiced Darren and I nodded.  
"Yes, they can control their powers very well and they are all very strong people." I reply. He nods and then looks down at the desk, thinking about what we should do. I did the same and the person who was always on my mind came back. Chloe. I couldn't live without her! She was my heart, my mind, my soul, my everything. We had to fight the Edison Group tomorrow and Chloe wouldn't want to NOT fight. The thought of Chloe fighting and dying before I could get to her popped into my mind and I felt myself start to shake. We will not lose her! Not now not ever! growled the wolf in me and I mentally nodded. We will not lose her I thought. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never noticed that Tyler, Travis were staring at me and Darren was asking me a question.  
"What? Sorry what was that?" I asked, giving my head a shake.  
"I asked you when do you think we should attack them? The Edison Group?" said Darren and he gave a little chuckle, obviously trying to lighten the mood.  
"Oh right. Well I think probably ASAP because then we can have Jade on our side and then it will be as easy as taking candy from a baby." I said and they all nodded. Travis, Tyler and I were starting to walk out of Andrew's office when Darren grabbed my arm.  
"Derek, could you stay for a bit. I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind."  
"Sure Darren, what's up?" I said.  
"First of all please call me dad. Second, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were born and how I couldn't keep you safe from the Edison Group. I'm sorry I could have you, Jade and Tyler grow up together. I'm-" but I cut him off.

"Darr- Dad, it's ok." I said and that felt weird to say dad to him,  
"You tried to everything in your power but things just didn't work out and hey, If you got your way we wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have met Simon or Kit or Chloe." I said and smiled when I said Chloe's name. He smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Your right Son, and I'm glad you found her."  
"Found who?" I asked, playing dumb.  
"You know very well who, my boy! Your mate, Chloe right?" he said and smiled again. I nodded and then we just stood there for a while. Looking at each other in a peaceful silence.

"Well we better get to bed. We have a huge day tomorrow." I stated and Darren nodded again. We walked out of the office and I headed straight to Chloe's room, Simon was probably with Stephine so he wouldn't mind, and I saw that her and Tori were snuggling on Tori's bed. It looked wrong at first but then I saw that they had both been crying and my wolf-protectiveness went into over drive.  
"Chloe? Are you ok? Why have you been crying?" I whispered to her as I sat next her the bed. She woke up groggily and looked around her. God she is so beautiful said the wolf and sent me vey bad images of what would happen if I sat her on her bed and we kissed. Things then would go farther... Stop that! I thought and looked at Chloe again. She finally noticed I was there.  
"Hey Derek, is something wrong?" she asked me, her big blue eyes wide with concern. I shook my head no and then kissed her on the forehead.  
"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see you again. I missed you." I whispered and she smiled at me.  
"I missed you too Derek." she said and kissed me in the lips. I felt the same electric shock that I got every time I kissed her and smiled in the kiss. Picking her up by the waist, because she was now not near Tori at all to wake her, and laid her on her bed, all the while, I didn't break the kiss. She laid down and pulled me with her.  
"Goodnight Chloe. I love you." I said and nuzzled my head into her neck. She giggled at me and sighed.  
"I love you too, Derek. Forever." I smiled and we both fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jade/Katherine's POV  
Once we were out of sight of the others, Frank grabbed my arm and swung me around so I would face him.  
"Ok so you better listen to me now and listen good." he hissed, "We are going to the Edison Group Headquarters and you will erase all traces of us walking this was, go it?" I nodded and did just that. He smiled at me and then stroked my hair.  
"You know, Kitty, I don't want to hurt you but if you don't listen your friends will pay." he cooed and I cringed at the sound of his nickname for me. I hated being called Kitty and he knew it but if I said I didn't like it he would hurt someone I loved, and I wasn't willing to lose someone over a nickname I didn't like.  
"God can we hurry up! My feet are killing me and I want to see Rae!" whined Mandy and Frank shot her a glare.  
"You listen to me, brat! If you ever whine again I will get Jade to make you feel like you where in the worst pain possible and trust me sweetie it's endless pain and then you wont get your wish now will you?" he sneered and she shut up immediately. I widened my eyes is fear for what he said he would MAKE me do. I love to read and I ended up reading the Twilight Series and I ended up getting Jane's powers which was to make someone feel endless pain, and yes somehow I can get powers by just reading about them. I hated having that power because if I got to mad I did it to people without even knowing it. I also had Jasper's powers so I could also feel what that person was feeling, so all in all we both suffered. Frank looked and me and smirked.  
"What? You don't think you will do it? Or are you that heartless and don't care about your friends?" he said and I glared at him. Of course I cared about my friends!  
"Of course I cared about them! I just... don't like to use that power on other people because I hate to see others in pain who don't deserve that kind of pain." I whispered and looked down at my feet.  
"And who do you think deserves that kind of pain?" he asked and I glared at him.  
"People who don't deserve to live! Cold, heartless people like YOU!" I spat and it was my turn to smirk. He growled and before I could react my world went into darkness.

**Another CLIFFY! I know I have too many cliffy's going on but that make you want to read more! I think? lol Anyway tell me what you think! :) R&R! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Jade/Katherine's POV

I woke up to the sound of shouting and a killer headache.  
"What is she doing alive? That monster should be dead!" someone shouted, it was a female's voice.  
"Diane, don't shout. She shouldn't be dead because she can be a useful weapon if we use the right tactics." said another voice except this one was male.  
"Marcel, I will not be quiet! She needs to be done with now or I will do it myself!" shouted Diane, who I still couldn't put a face with the name even though I heard it before.  
"Diane, if you as so much put a FINGER on her I will have YOU done with! We need her to get rid of the others and if we can get her DNA and use it, we can make a cure for all the other subjects and then we won't have to kill so many people." said the male voice again, Marcel. Marcel...Marcel. Oh my lord! I bolted up from where I was sitting, or at least tried to. I saw I was tied down with ropes and the voices where just a few feet away. I was in the EG headquarters! That was Marcel Davidoff and Diane freaking Enright talking! About me to make matters worse!

"Ah I see your awake Jade. How are you feeling? I'm terribly sorry that you have to be tied down but it is somewhat mandatory." said Davidoff and he gave me one of his old-man smiles.  
"Where am I? What are you going to do to me? Let me up now!" I growled and Mrs. Enright glared at me.  
"We will not let a monster like you up." she snapped, "You are too dangerous. Marcel, she's even worse than the mutt!" she said and I felt my blood boil, literally.  
"That is my brother you are talking about you bitch! Dr. Davidoff let me up now or there is going go be hell to pay!" I screamed.  
"Marcel, did you hear what that ungrateful little-" but Davidoff put up his hand to silence her. He came over and undid the straps and I was let free. My one wrist was held in a awkward position for the whole time I was lying down so I sat there rubbing it, trying to make it better.  
"Jade, or do you prefer Katherine?" asked Marcel in a polite manner.  
"You call me Jade, only my friends can call me Katherine."  
"Ok. Jade, I just wanted to say before you do anything I'd like you to know that we will _not_," he shot Diane a look," be hurting you in anyway. We want you to feel welcome and safe." I mentally rolled my eyes at him but nodded all the same. Then I remembered something.

"Hey! Where is Mandy? Where is she?"  
"Ah Mandy. Sadly she is no longer with us because of some of her actions. Being greedy is never a good thing I always say." I stared at him in shock. How the fuck could he say that so calmly without grimacing. He kill a person, a teen let alone. I don't care how much of a bitch she was or what she did but she didn't deserve to die. I bolted up from the table I was on and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into a wall.  
"What did you say you did to her?" I hissed and I saw for a moment, fear was in his eyes. He knew what I could do to him but yet he stayed calm.  
"I'm sorry Jade but she died as soon as the medicine went into her blood stream. If she only waited until we had your blood-"  
"What do you mean MY blood?" I questioned. Why on earth would they need my blood.  
"Why dear, if we had some of your blood in the antidote, Mandy would still be with us."  
"How? My blood isn't special."  
"Oh but Jade it is. It's very special. With you being able to have any power in the world if you know of it, you could make it easier for the rest of the subjects-" I cut him off my pushing him tighter on the wall, "People! They are freaking people NOT subjects." I spat and he nodded.  
"Yes my apologies. For the rest of the _people_ to control there powers or get rid of them all together." he said and I was left speechless. I could get rid of these powers and I didn't even know it. I let him go. That was Mandy's deal. She didn't want to be a witch anymore so, by selling us out, she'd get her wish. If only I have been told...

"Oh sweet heart, it's ok. She is in a better place now." he cooed and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away and stared at him.  
"You can still save some of the other here, Jade. We can take your blood and help cure the others." I look him in the eye to see of he was lying, but I was too hooked on the idea of save other that I couldn't tell if he was or not.  
"I'll do it." I say and he gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen.  
"Perfect. Let's go to work."

Chloe's POV  
I woke up to the sound of Tori's snoring. I looked around me to see that Derek was still with me and Tori was curled up in a ball on her bed. Someone's nose skimmed the side of my neck and then I felt soft lips kiss my neck.  
"Morning, gorgeous." whispers Derek and I sigh.  
"Morning Derek." I say and turn around so I'm facing him. I look up into mesmerizing green eye and I lean in and kiss Derek. He smiles into the kiss and kisses me back. We kiss for a little while longer until we hear someone clear their throat.  
"Really Derek? This early in the morning?" asked Darren from the doorway and I blushed. Wow this is just a great first impression I'm making right now.  
"Umm yes? Sorry?" said Derek sheepishly. Darren laughed at us and told us to get Tori up and come down for breakfast, because we had to explain the plan. We nodded and both looked at Tori.  
"Well I should go get dressed so see you downstairs." says Derek and kisses me quickly on the forehead before, literally, running out the door. I groan and look at Tori again.  
"Jerk!" I yell at the door and I hear Tori stir beside me.  
"What time is it?" she groans and I look at the clock. 8:30.  
"Its 8:30 Tor. Come on, we need to go downstairs because Darren is telling what the plan is."  
"Ok but give me a few minutes." she groans again and I laugh.  
"Ok sure thing. See you downstairs." I say and head downstairs to hear our plan.

**Ok so tell me what you think! If you don't understand anything just review or PM me and I will explain the best I can :) REVIEW! please? **


	20. Chapter 20

CPOV  
I walked downstairs, still in my pjs, and I saw everyone was in the living room. Darren was standing in the middle of the room and I went to go sit beside Derek but he obviously had different plans and sat me on his lap, not that I minded of course.  
"Ok well I know not everyone wants to be up this early but we need to be. Ok so we decided that we will have the three necro's in one group, and not because of your powers girls, Derek will be with Dimitri, Travis and Drew and Stephine will be with Tyler. I also want Tori and Simon and Ellis to stay together at all times if possible. Lilly will stay here and keep the house guarded. I will go with Derek and Dimitri and we will get inside the gate. After that Tyler, Stephine, Travis and Drew will help us take out the guards. Then you three girls", he pointed to me, Jewel and Zoey, " will go inside and get Jade and Mandy. Tori, Simon and Ellis will go with you and protect you in case some guards come." Darren finished and we all nodded.  
"So when do we leave?" asked Travis.  
"I think as soon as we all have breakfast and are dressed." we all nodded again and has breakfast. After that was over I went upstairs to get dressed. Today we were going to get Jade and Mandy back, I was positive. Once I was dressed I saw everyone else was ready as well.  
"Let's do this!" said Travis and we all got into the vans to find the headquarters.  
Jade's POV  
I should have known he was lying. God damnit, why was I so blind! Now I'm stuck here, chained on a floor, in a room somewhere is this build and Diane Enright was playing a game called 'lets see how long it takes me until the monster in front of dies'. God I'm in a lot of pain. I feel another electric bolt hit me and I scream.  
"You know, if you'd just DIE this would be a lot easier for everyone and you wouldn't be wasting my time." she said through my moans and groans. I looked up at her and glared.  
"And you know what? If people like you 'just died' it would make everyone's lives a lot easier as well!" I spat at her and made her drop to her knees by using "Jane's" power. Hearing her scream almost made my day, almost.  
"Make it s-stop! Please!" she begged and I did. She got up and hissed at me. I saw she was about to do a spell in me but I stopped her.  
"Do a spell on me and the pain will be a thousand times worse than before!" I threatened and she stopped immediately.  
"Now let's make a deal, ok?" I say and she just gives me a dark look.  
"If you let me up-"  
"Not going to happen, freak!"  
"IF you do I'll do what ever you want. I can make you more powerful, kill anyone you want; I'll even help you stop the gang that's coming here." I reason and Mrs. Enright's eyes grow huge when I say that last part.  
"You wouldn't! You'd just help them out! There is no way I'm letting you up!" she snapped. I shrugged and then looked at the cuff and chains that held me down. I wonder if I could just...  
I blow ice cold air on the cuffs and break free. Mrs. Enright is the least bit surprised and shoots another lighting bolt at me. I dodge it and shot my own bolt at her and knock her onto her back.  
"Hurts doesn't it?" I hiss in her ear as I leave her on the floor, eyes wide with shock and lying there panting, and head out the door. There are no guard at my door, probably because Enright underestimated me, and I sprinted down the hallway. The reason I didn't do anything before, fight back I mean, was because I thought of I didn't do anything they would not hurt my friends; boy was I WRONG! When Davidoff said they would use my blood to help people he lied, like usual and I didn't listen, and used it to kill them. How I didn't know but that was how I ended up in that room. Diane hit me with a spell, knocked me out and then Davidoff let her torture me because he already had what he wanted.  
As I ran down the hallway I heard shouting from outside the building.  
"They got in! Stop them! Kill them!" a male security guard shouted and then I heard him cry out in pain and someone shout something I couldn't place. That was when I smelt them. THEY CAME! THEY ARE HERE! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, which was very fast, and burst through the front doors. They were all there. Travis, Dad, Derek, Chloe, the whole gang. Tears fell from my eyes and I ran towards them.  
"Travis!" I shouted because he was the first person I saw. God I missed him.  
"JADE!" he screamed and gave me a big bear hug once I reached him.  
"God I miss you so much!" he whispered and I could tell he was crying.  
"I missed you too, Travis. I love you!" I whisper and he just hugs me closer to him and and I groan. I had a gash in my back from Mrs. Enright, but I never noticed it before because of all the pain I had before.  
"Kat, your hurt! We need to get you home now." Travis said and I nodded.  
"It's good to have you back." said Chloe as she walked up beside me. I smile at her and Travis helped me walk to the gate.  
"Hey where is Mandy?" asks Andrew and my heart sinks. The tears pour out of my eyes now.  
"She's d-dead! I-I tried t-to h-help her b-but they k-k-killed her b-before I c-could d-do anything. I'm so sorry Andrew!" I cried and fell to my knees, ignoring the pain I felt in my back.  
"No! Nononono! NO!" screams Andrew and all I can do is cry. I could have saved her and now she was dead because I didn't save her. Yes she was a bitch. Yes she betrayed us but she still didn't deserve to DIE!  
"It's ok. You did everything you could to stop them and that's what matters." Travis said and I nod through my tears.  
"We have to leave now or Davidoff is going to find out we killed mos-" but Darren was cut of by a lighting bolt being shot at us and, thank god, missed. I jumped up and saw who it was.  
"Holy shit! Bitch, you still alive?" I ask sarcastically. Mrs. Enright shot me a glare and another bolt but at me this time. I block it again but this time I shoot the bolt back at her and then she fell to the ground and she wasn't getting up.  
"Finally! Someone put her in her place!" shouted Tori. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.  
"Ok we need to get out of here now! before anyone else comes and finds us." I said and we all head to the vans that I see parked outside.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so here is the chapter and i have to say sadly... IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! i'm so sad to see this story come to a end! :( anyway enjoy! :)**

Chloe's POV

It has been two months since we kicked the Edison Groups butt and we were now staying in a small town called Lemberg. It was in Saskatchewan, Canada.  
We found Kit and Aunt Lauren along the way and now Andrew, Kit, Lauren and Darren where living with us. We got this big house outside of the town and, thankfully, no one else was lost. Yes we lost Mandy, Andrew's daughter, to the Edison Group but it was her own fault. She wanted to not be a witch and died because of it. Jade still feels horrible because she couldn't save her but is slowly forgiving herself. Speaking of Jade, she is all healed up now and help us with all our powers. Drew, Jewel, Zoey, Ellis, Lilly and Dimitri decided to leave to a different town because they had some relatives they wanted to see for a while but promised to come back. Stephine wanted to stay because she didn't want to leave Simon. Tyler and Tori are getting closer and closer each day and so are Derek and I. I also think my aunt and Kit are hitting it off but I'm not sure and it scares me a little.  
We also never heard of Frank again. Jade said he must have been killed but we are not sure so we are keeping a eye out for him. We finally got Jade's blood back from Davidoff and killed him. I hate that we kill him because it still haunts me. I keep remembering him fall to the ground, the life slowly draining from his eyes as he died, his spirit floating out of his body and going to the "other side".

I shutter at the thought and Derek wraps his strong arms around me.  
I snuggle into his arms and smile. I could stay here forever. [AN: wouldn't we all ;)]  
"Whats on your mind?" asks Derek and his head snuggled into the crook of my neck.  
"Oh nothing." I said and my stutter didn't even show I was lying.  
"Tell me the truth. I know your lying." smirks Derek into my neck. How the hell...  
"Well.."  
"What is it? You know you can tell me." said Derek and he started to place featherlike kisses on my neck and down to my shoulder.  
"I-its just that I remembered what happened to Davidoff and how his death keeps replaying in my head and how we still can find Frank and- and.." I but Derek cut me off by kissing me. I leaned into the kiss as always and I heard someone clear there throat.  
"Well if you guys are done know I'd like to say something." said Kit from the doorway and I saw Tori and Tyler straighten up as well.  
"What ya want to talk about?" said Tyler.  
"I wanted to let you guys know that umm Lauren and I-"  
"Are getting married? Dad how could you?" joked Simon and Stephine slapped him upside the head.  
"Haha very funny Simon but no. I was saying Lauren and I and Darren and Andrew all wanted to let you know that we are finally staying here. For like ever. I know we've been for two months and thats the longest time we have ever stayed in one place but we are really staying here forever." said Kit. Once Kit finished there was a moment of silence and everyone burst into cheers and whoops of joy. We were staying here! And we didn't have to move or anything!  
"I'm glad to see your excitement! We all just thought we should tell you so you wouldn't be on such an edge." said Kit again and we were still jumping for joy as he said that. We don't have to leave! We get to stay here and I get to live with Derek and not have to be on the run! I turned to Derek and hugged him. I get to stay with the man of my dreams forever!

**Ok so there is the last Chapter! :( i was thinking i might do a sequel but i don't know yet! tell me what you think and if i should do the sequel and if you have any ideas for it! :) well that all so bye! **


End file.
